Reinado de sangre
by Jonsa
Summary: asi 20 años despues de la gran batalla contra el rey de la noche, una victoria con muchas perdidas, entre ellas la de la quebrantadora de cadenas y con la destrucción de el trono de hierro por completo por jon targaryen ahora rey de los siete reinos, y su reina sansa stark,gobiernan en una costosa pero duradera paz, pero pronto su reinado comienza a decaer.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: Bueno llego el dia de conocer esta nueva historia, pretendo que sea algo parecida a canción de hielo y fuego, es una continuación de otra historia que escribi hace tiempo para otra pagina, pero no hay necesidad de que la hayan leido porque conoceran como pasaron las cosas a través de los capítulos como fue la rebelión de robert en game of thrones, creo que los capitulos y la forma en que seran escritos sera igual a los libros desde el punto de vista de los personajes, pues habran nuevos y muchos creo que les gustará, pero ya veremos mas adelante como seran escritos, quiero saber si los gusto este primer capitulo piloto para que se acomoden en la historia.**  
 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

 **El Juego Comienza**

 **Prologo:**

El capitán del barco osbervaba las costas de el antiguo y mas peligroso de los continentes, sothorysos se comenzaba a dislumbrar entre la fuerte y fría neblina sobre las aguas calmas, las montañas se alzaban hasta las nubes, el sol no había apareció en días, los pobres hombres que habían partido de la bahía de dragones hace ya mucho tiempo no veian el sol en su rostro, su capitán tenia la loca idea de que encontraría riquezas en esas peligrosas tierras.

" mi capitán... desembarcaremos aquí" pregunto un pobre joven quien miraba a las costas con mucho terror, pues ruidos extraños se sentían desde lo profundo del bosque.

" asi es... preparen los botes" ordeno el capitán cuando el joven volvió hacia sus compañeros quiene estaban traspirando demasiado, por culpa del miedo y por la gran humedad que había en el ambiente.

" mi capitán no es mejor desembarcar en el puerto, allí se encuentran los comerciantes y hay mas seguridad" afirmo el joven cuando su capitán volvió hacia el muy rápido.

" mira... ves gente aquí" pregunto el capitán cuando el joven negó con su cabeza mirando las costas.

" pues eso quiere decir una sola cosa... Tierras inexploradas... tesoros jamás encontrados están aquí... tras ese bosque te prometo que encontraras tu fortuna" dijo el capitán cuando el joven asistió con su cabeza y regreso a los botes para comenzar a bajarlos desde el barco.

Unos tres botes habían llegado a las playas, diez o mas hombres habían bajado, con espadas y algunos con palas en las manos, el capitán del barco, fue el primero en acercarse a los altos y deformes arboles, estos parecían hablar entre ellos, pues sus ramas y hojas, producían susurros muy oscuros, parecían que decían cosas sobre los hombres que habían llegado a sus raíces.

El capitán fue el primero en adentrase bosque adentro sin temor, el joven iba segundo, sentía los mosquitos grandes dar vueltas sobre su rostro, su espada de acero valyrio que había robado de unos comerciantes en la bahía, cortaba las plantas que lo molestaban y luchaba con los mosquitos de tamaños gigantescos, el calor que hacia allí adentro era demasiado, algunos se sentaban en el suelo, otros daban media vuelta y regresaban, pero el capitán seguía adelante.

" mi capitán... tal vez deberíamos regre..." Dijo el joven cuando el capitán frente a el se detuvo y miro hasta lo alto de un árbol, allí había un esqueleto colgado, con flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, sus huesos se mecían con las hojas, el joevn noto que en el troco del árbol había marcas de garras.

" mi capitán... son garras" afirmo el joven cuando su capitán negó con la cabeza.  
" no... son palabras... es una advertencia" afirmo el hombre cuando miro hacia todos lados.

" de quien" pregunto el joven cuando comenzaba a asustarse demasiado.

" pues no lo se... pero si se que no estamos solos aquí... y que estamos yendo por el camino correcto" dijo el capitán cuando comenzó su marcha de nuevo.

El joven lo seguía y detrás de el unos cuantos piratas mas, pero al pasar un tiempo habían llegado a un riachuelo, un viejo hombre de la compañía comenzaba a sentirse mal, su piel se volvia roja, y sus manos comenzaban a sangras, muchos no entendían que sucedia.

" es el aire... es un lugar peligroso" dijo un hombre quien decía ser un antiguo sacerdote de el señor de la luz.

" y porque nosotros seguimos vivos" pregunto uno hombre que provenía de la ciudad libre de bravos.

" pues quien dijo que sigues vivo" afirmo el sacerdote cuando volvió hacia el agua y tomo de un jarro un poco, al darse al pobre hombre casi moribundo todos los presentes vieron que el hombre cayo muerto sin decir mas nada.

" que demonios le hiciste" pregunto un hombre cuando el capitán observaba toda la situación con sus camaradas.

" pues se los dije... es un lugar peligroso, no beban el agua... no a menos que sean habitantes de estas tierras" dijo el sacerdote cuando bebió del agua y todos vieron que el hombre no sintió nada sino que aun se mantenía de pie ante ellos.

" el señor de la luz me protege" termino el hombre cuando su capitán comenzó al marcha de nuevo, pero en ese momento sitieron que alguien caminaba entre los arboles, todos se habían quedado en silencio, pero sintieron que alguien arrastraba algo por el suelo.

Cuando el ruido se detuvo el joven camino unos cauntos pasos y encontro marcas de garras en el suelo, lo que sea que los estaba espiando tenia garras enormes.

" yo me largo de aquí" dijo uno de los hombres cuando se dio media vuelta y frente a el y ante todos allí, una criatura alta, de colores verdes, con escamas en su cuerpo, y sus manos delgadas y garras de unos cuantos centimentros apareció, sus ojos eran amarillos, su boca no parecía a las de los hombres, de un solo movimiento con su mano, decapito al hombre y la cabeza cayo frente a todos.

El capitán sonrio al ver a la criatura que daba unos gemidos extraños, cuando todos los hombres vieron que a su alrededor aparecieron mas de esas criaturas, algunas con tamaños diferentes, otras con garras mas largas, y algunas parecían llevar algún tipo de arco en sus cinturas.

El joven se acerco a su capitán y este desvaino su espada y volvió hacia las ciraturas con mucha furia.

" vengan... les eseñare lo que dariho naharis les hace a sus enemigos" dijo el capitán revelando su nombre ante todos lo que estaba allí, pues los años habían pasado para darrio pero el aun seguía con la intención de encontrar una gran forma de morir.

Una de esas criaturas intento atacarlo, pero daario la esquivo y regreso con todo, cuando una de esos moustros intento matar a el joven, el capitán lanzo su daga que tanto amaba al corazón de la criatura, pero esta reboto en la piel de la criatura.

Todos comenzaban a luchar, pero el joven cuando sintió que una de esas cosas tomo su mano, sintió que estaban humedas, algo de babosa tenían en ellas, pero su espada de acero valyrio impacto en el pecho del mostruo, este simplemente le dio un rasgunio, al comenzar a expulsar un tipo de sangre oscura, de su herida, al entrar en contacto con la espada del joven se comenzó a derretir, el acero valyrio se derretía ante la sangre de estas criaturas.

El sacerdote, saco su espada, como arte de magia esta se encendio, pero una se esas criaturas la tomo de el filo de la espada, y la quebró, cuando el hombre quedo indefenso, este reptil enorme lo tomo se el cuello y se lo quebró.

Cuando todos los que estaban habían muerto, solo quedaban daario y el joven, estos comenzaron a correr en dirección a los barcos, sentían los gruñidos y como los seguían detrás de ellos, al fin habían llegado a la playa y se encontraron con un solo bote, los demás estaban flotando solos en aguas abiertas, el joven miro con miedo hacia atrás, mientras que daario comenzaba a empujar de nuevo el bote a aguas abiertas.

" ven niño ahora" ordeno el capitán cuando el joven se acerco a su capitán y este lo miro con un temor en sus ojos.

" debes irte... no crei que sean asi... no creía en las historias..." dijo daario cuando el joven miro hacia atrás y vio que unas treinta o cuarenta de esos monstruos aparecían detrás detrás de los bosques.

" ve de regreso a la bahía... avisa a tyrion lannister que la expedición fue un fracaso... nadie... esucucha esto... nadie debe tocar estas tierras... solo hay muerte" dijo daario cuando empujo al joven dentro del bote y este miro como su capitán daba una pequeña sonrisa y volvia hacia atrás para enfrentarse a los mosntruos quienes caminaban lentamente hacia el.

" vengan malditos..." dijo daario cuando vio que detrás de ellos aparecieron unos ojos rojos enormes entre la oscuridad de el bosque, algo allí había, detrás de esa cortina de negrura se esncondia algo, pues las criatiuras miraron a esos ojos y luego volvieron con mucha rapidez hacia a daario quien lucho valientemente hasta que fue derrotado, en las playas de sothoryos, ante unas criaturas que jamás había visto o esuchado, ante unos ojos rojos que osbervaba como el niño subia al barco y volvia hacia la isla, viéndola con temor.

Cuando el niño volvió hacia el barco noto que sus compañeros miraban a las costas cubiertas de neblina, esta comenzó a disiparse, y dejo ver a lo que parecían cientos de barcos, pero con diferente forma a los que estaba acostumbrados, sus velas eran como algas, su madera estaba podridas, pero notaron que sus ocupantes eran las mismas criaturas con cuerpo de hombre, pero en vez de piel era escamas, como si fueran hombres de piedra, pero mas fuertes aun.

 **El juego inicia de nuevo:**  
Las campanas rezonaban en la ciudad, la septa de la khalessi estaba iluminada por la puesta de un lindo y gran sol, uno de un verano demasiado largo, kings lanndings se veía mas que bella.

La reina sansa osbervaba desde el balcón de la habitación del rey, como el mar angosto y las aves volaban sobre el, ella llevaba su cabello suelto, cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella entro la joven y bella deanerys.

" madre... esta noche podríamos cenar con padre... no he podido hablar con el desde hace días" dijo la joven sentándose en la punta de la cama, mirando a su madre quien se daba media vuelta para recibirla con una gran sonrisa, luego de pararse frente a su hija, tomo con sus manos las mejillas y acaricio su cabello rojo como fue alguna vez el de ella.

" tu padre... esta muy ocupado, pero hablare con el para que cene con nosotros esta noche quieres" dijo sansa cuando dany asistió con su cabeza y volvió a el escritorio de su padre, allí descansaba un pesado libro.

" hay noticias de tia arya... se que nuestras primas están por ser casadas, iremos a la boda" pregunto dany cuando su madre se sento en la silla de su padre y acariciaba su cabello ella sola, pero cuando dany intento abrir el libro su madre puso su mano sobre la tapa para no dejarla leerlo

" pues si tu padre dejaría todos los asustos del reino por unos días... tal vez si estemos presentes" dijo sansa cuando sintió que el maestre sam entraba muy despacio a la recamara.

" su alteza... mi princesa... el joven príncipe rhaegar desea verla a usted mi reina" dijo sam cuando sansa se levanto de su silla y volvió a su hija quien tenia el rostro tiste.

" prometo que hare que tu padre, este mas presentes" dijo sansa cuando dany volvió hacia ella y asistió, para luego ver como su madre dejaba la habitación y el maestro sam se acerco a ella para leer el nombre del pesado libro.

" Cancion De Hielo Y Fuego" dijo sam cuando dio una sonrisa y volvió a dany, pues ella comenzaba a leer el nombre de quien lo escribió.

" escrito por el mestre Samuel tarly" dijo dany con una sonrisa cuando intento comenzar a leerlo pues era todo un secreto lo que yacia en ese libro para los hijos del rey jon, sam acaricio las mejillas de la joven.

" este libro algún dia podrán leerlo... su padre sabe por que se los prohíbe" dijo sam cuando tomo el pesado libro y se lo llevo a su pecho.

" por lo menos podrías decirme por que padre siempre lo lee.. y jamás nos dice nada de el" pregunto la joven y bella princesa, puer era verdad, ella y sus hermanos siempre veian como su padre desde que eran unos niños pequeños, el se sentaba frente a el hogar, o en sus momentos libres a leerlo y muchas veces se lo leia a sansa quien descansaba en su regazo o cuando tejía y armaba las vestimentas de su padre, pero jamás habían sabido que era lo que sam habia escrito en ese gran libro

" pues tu padre es un gran hombre y como todo gran hombre tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas que el amo alguna vez...y este libro le recuerda por que lo hizo" dijo sam cuando dio media vuelta y dejo sola en la recamara del rey a la joven.

Sansa caminaba por los pasillos de la torre roja, cuando sintió un ruido de espadas y de hombres entrenando, cuando llego al patio se encontro con su puequeño rhaegar un joven de quince años y con el deseo de convertirse en un gran espadachín como su padre, el era entrenado por ser joren royce, un joven muy astuto, y con el nombre adecuado, pero con el deseo de amar con libertad a la princesa deanerys algo que para el era imposible.

" mi reina" dijo joren cuando se detuvo de entrenar a rhaegar cuando este ultimo se dio vuelta todo sudado por el fuerte calor que hacia en el sur, al ver a su madre quien le sonreía.

" madre te mande a llamar por que necesito pedirte un favor" dijo el joven rhaegar cuando limpio su sudor y se acerco a sansa quien comenzaba a caminar con su hijo al lado, hasta llegar a las almenas que daban a el mar estrecho, donde alguna vez habia llegado stanish baratheon a tomar la capital y el trono de joffrey y ella era una jovencita, ahora estaba allí de nuevo como reina y con su hijo a su lado.

" todos en el reino saben que el tonto de eddard será el rey cuando papa... bueno ya sabes, pero que sere yo... tengo miedo de alejarme de ti mama" dijo el pequeño joven, pues habia esuchado que los hermanos menores heredaban los castillo alejados de la capital, sabia que dragon Stone seria suyo algún dia, pero el fue el que mas aprecio tomo de su madre, porque desde pequeño, habia soñado con algo muy raro que lo habia traumado por completo, era un cuervo, volando por los cielos, en un terreno cubierto de nieve, pero que ponto se encontraba con un castillo, uno que jamás habia visto, luego la nieve se manchaba de sangre y una voz, una que marco su infancia y que desde ese momento tuvo el miedo de encontarse con el dueño de esa voz.

" El Reino Es Mio" gritaba esa voz entre medio de esas pesadillas, pues sansa cuando los supó habia enviado un cuervo a bran para saber que podai significar esas pesadillas, pues el le contesto que todos los stark llevamos la sangre de los primeros hombre, hay magia en nuestra sangre sansa, muchas cosas son inexplicables, esas fueron las palabras de bran y desde entonces sansa cuido de ese joven mas que en sus hijos mayores.

" mirame... aun tu padre es muy joven, si el llagara a irse... si eddard heredara el trono, pero debes saber que lo que te voy a decir nunca debe salir de aquí" dijo sansa cuando vio que su muchacho asistió con su cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si habia alguien solo estaban sus escoltas pero ellos no debían escuchar.

" alguna vez a tu padre lo traicionaron... el murió, pero una sacerdotisa roja lo trajo de nuevo... tu padre venció a la muerte una vez" dijo sansa cuando el niño abrió sus ojos y volvió a su madre quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de su madre, las azañas de su padre las habia oído de boca de los soldados o a veces de los amigos que tenia en la ciudad, pero jamás de su madre o el mismísimo jon.

" eso esta escrito en ese libre que papa lee" pregunto rhaegar cuando sansa asistió con su cabeza y luego acaricio las mejillas de su pequeño.

" eso y mucho mas... algún dia el se los leerá a ti y a tus hermanos, pero escucharme bien... tu eres hijo de jon targaryen, debes convertirte en un gran guerrero, algún dia deberás alejarte de mi y de tu padre, es en ese momento que debes crecer, porque debes conocer la realidad, no debes vivir pensando que todo alla afuera es color de rosa... hijo alguna vez fui como tu y no tuve una infancia hermosa como la que tuvo deanerys o eddard, creci y vivi un largo invierno... tu y tus hermanos son niños del verano" dijo sansa cuando rhaegar parecía escuchar a una mujer que habia visto tantas cosas horribles, pero ella jamás habia contado las cosas que habia vivido en la conocida guerra de los cinco reyes, el y sus hermanos solo sabían lo justo y necesario, los nombres de los reyes y sus reinos, y como fueron acabando uno tras otro, el que mas les gustaba oir era el del rey joffrey, pero el que mas les dolia escuchar era el de su tio el antiguo rey del norte robb, cual nombre llevaba el, que fue asesinado en la boda roja por walder frey.

"entonces quieres que me aleje de aquí" dijo rhaegar cuando sansa negó con su cabeza y le dio un beso en su frente.

" no... si fuera por mi desaria que ni tu y tus hermanos dejaran la ciudad... los quiero siempre juntos... como una manada" dijo sansa cuando su hijo asistió con su cabeza, feliz de los consejos de su madre, cuando el la dejo sola en las almenas y esta miraba a las gaviotas subir por las rocas de la playa de black waters, en ese momento recordó a la reina cersei, una mujer malvada, pero que amo a sus hijos con todo su corazón, ahora ella entendía lo que significaba ser una madre y que era lo que haría por sus hijos.

Luego de hablar con su pequeño hijo, sansa se dirigió el patio del mano del rey, allí estaba pintado un gran mapa de westeros, y sobre el estaba una figura de un hombre cansado, con su cabello atado hacia atrás, con una cicatriz en su ojo, caminaba de un lado a otro, observando sus pies, pero el miraba a los castillos y los reinos que de el dependían, un pesada carga para un simple bastardo del norte.

" aun cuando estoy aquí contigo... este lugar me trae tantos malos recuerdos" dijo sansa cuando jon se dio media vuelta y dejo ver su rostro a su esposa, quien le dio una sonrisa y tomo su mano con mucho cariño.

" pues ha pasado muchos años ya" dijo jon cuando volvió hacia winterfell quien estaba pintado y sobre el descanzaba el emblema stark.

" nuestro hogar es el norte" dijo sansa cuando tomo lo brazos de jon y este le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su reina.

" debo reunirme con el consejo... luego debo" dijo jon cuando sansa puso su dedo sobre los labios de su esposo y este se silencio,

" tus hijos deben verte mas seguido jon... esta noche cenaras con nosotros" dijo sansa cuando jon dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa del consejo.

" sabes que no puedo... siempre tengo asuntos hasta tarde" dijo jon cuando su esposa volvió hacia el muy rápido,sabia que sus hijos estaban con muchos problemas y que necesitaban el consejo de su padre, quien era muy tranquilo y sabio, el jamás los trataba mal, porque siempre los crio con educación como lo habia hecho lord eddard stark.

" no es una pregunta... es una orden jon targaryen... soy tu reina" dijo sansa cuando jon simplemente agacho su rostro y dando una pequeña sonrisa.

" que sucede... de que te ries" pregunto sansa con sus brazos cruzados.

" es que te pareces a tu madre cuando regañaba a lord stark... cada año que pasa te vuelves mas tully que stark" termino jon cuando su reina se abalanzo hacia el para pegarle en el pecho a jon, pero este la retuvo y la abrazo y la miro muy cerca y luego le dio un largo pero suave beso.

Luego de ese momento muy intimo, sansa sintió que jon dejaba apoyar su frente en la suya, sus cabellos canoso, caian sobre sus orejas, ella cada vez que lo veía, recordaba a su padre, era la fiel imagen de eddard stark.

" esta noche cenare con ustedes... pero ahora necesito hablar con el consejo" termino jon cuando volvió a la mesa y tomo una carpeta con muchos documentos y mirándolo sintió que sansa acaricio su espalda y dio media vuelta saliendo de la torre de la mano.

Sam ingreso muy apresurado con una carta en su mano, jon volvió su vista a su fiel amigo quien parecía muy precupado.

" que sucede sam... que tienes" pregunto jon cuando el maestro le entrego sin decir ninguna palabra la carte, era de un cuervo, en el estaba el sello de los stark de winterfell.

" noticas del norte jon... el guardian del norte" dijo sam cuando jon quien lo miraba a los ojos, volvió su vista a la carta y al abrirla noto la letra de una mujer a simple vista.

 **Para el rey jon.**

 **Soy Erian Stark, hija de brandon stark, lord de winterfell y guardian del norte, su hija menor es quien le escribe esta carta, porque la salud de mi padre, el hermano de la reina, esta empeorando desde la muerte de mi madre lady Meera Stark.**

 **Tal vez mi padre nos abandone antes de que termine este largo verano, pero no escribo por tal razón, sino que en usted confio plenamente, pues el norte esta sufiriendo demasiado, con mi padre ausente, y mi hermano mayor a cargo, esta decayendo por completo, ademas de que un joven llamado reyson bolton a tomado fuerte terror como suyo, han enviado amenzasas a mi padre, quien no desea que mi hermano mayor thorrent tome el norte cuando ya no este, porque sabe que será la perdición para la casa stark, es por eso que el me pidió que le envie un cuervo, para pedir su ayuda, esperando que sea el hermano mayor que alguna vez tuvo.**

 **El norte necesita de su ayuda, mi padre lo necesita, se que es un hombre ocupado, pero si pudiera venir a winterfell para satifacer el deseo de mi padre.**

 **Erian Stark, Hija de Lord Brandon Strak, señor de winterfell y guardian del norte.**

Jon termino de leer la carta y al mirar a sam, este meneo su cabeza, se sento en su lugar en la mesa del consejo mientras que jon se sentada de nuevo en la punta.

" bran esta enfermo... un bastardo bolton amenaza su familia... sansa debe saberlo" dijo jon cuando sam asistió con su cabeza pero antes le hizo una pregunto a jon quien no tenia respuesta alguna.

" entonces... ayudaras a lord stark... si es cierto que un bolton surgió de nuevo , tu hermano y su familia esta en peligro" afirmo sam cuando jon llevo su mano a su cicartiz y luego negó con su cabeza.

" no lo se... pero si se que debo ayudar a bran en esto" temino jon cuando el consejo comenzó a llegar, el mano del rey era gendry, quien habia regresado de bastion de tormentas hace unas semanas anunciando el matrimonio de una de sus hijas, luego llego ser Jaime lannister quien era comandante del ejercito real, habia tomado ese lugar hace muy pocos años cuando jon no deseo tener mas cargos en sus hombros, gracias a ser Jaime quien abandono casterly rock dejando a casterly rock y con el llevo a su hijo mayor, Ecbeth lannister, un joven leon criado entre dragones, pues fue criado en la capital con los hijos del rey jon, eddard lo habia llamado su hermano muchas veces, Ecbeth sin duda amo desde pequeño a la Princesa deanerys, ahora Ecbeth pronto se convertiria en guardia real por ordenes del rey jon y con el apoyo de jaime, una decisión que no le gusto para nada al joven leon.

" mis lores, he recibido noticias del norte, me temo que mi hermano brandon, me solicita ayuda para tratar con un enemigo que se a alzado en contra de la casa stark, su hijo mayor no puede tomar su lugar, es por eso que me pidió que me dirigía a winterfell" dijo jon cuando vio a Jaime quien miro muy pensativo a gendry, ser Jaime ya no era el antiguo hombre, los años le pesaban y deseaba pasar sus días con sus hijos, mientras que gednry el era el consejero mas fiel a jon después de sam.

" pues usted debería enviar a un emisario... usted tiene muchos deberes que cumplir aquí en la capital" dijo gendry cuando jon agacho su rostro y tomo l carta con sus manos muy pensativo.

" es su hermano quien le esta pidiendo ayuda... debería ir, arreglar el asunto y regresar cuanto antes" opino Jaime cuando sam lo miro asistiendo a su propuesta.

" es lo que debo hacer... no tengo tiempo para discutir mas asuntos debo hablar con sansa" dijo jon cuando se levanto y en ese momento Jaime lo interrumpió.

" me ha enviado un cuervo de essos... tyrion ha escrito, de un asunto de vital importancia" dijo Jaime cuando jon volvió su rostro a el hombre quien parecía muy precupado.

" después hablaremos de eso" dijo jon cuando dio media vuelta y dejo el salón de la mano, sus consejeros se miraron entre ellos y miraron la carta de tyrion, aun estaba cerrada, nadie se animaba a abrirla, sin el permiso del rey.

Jon habia caminado todo el castillo hasta encontrarse con sansa en el salón del trono, recibiendo las quejas de sus ciudadanos, ella estaba sentada en su trono, aquel que jon habia ordenado crear, aquel que tenia tallado los emblemas de las casas que habían luchado cotra la larga noche, ella se veía hermosa ante los ojos de jon, una reina amada, y la gente al ver a jon se acercaron para pedirles favores.

Jon miro a sansa con mucha precupacion, haciendo que esta supiera que necesitaba hablar con ella de inmediato, sansa se levanto y bajo los escalones y se dirigió a sus ciudadanos.  
" con su permiso debo discutir otros asuntos con el rey, prometo esucharlos a todos" dijo sansa cuando los guardias reales comenzarona guiar a los ciudadanos a la salida del gran salón y al cerrar las puertas jon camino hacia sansa, la miro con una seriedad y luego le entrego la carta de bran a sansa, el miraba como la leia y su rostro demostraba precupacion.

" debemos ir de inmediato" dijo sansa cuando jon camino hacia el trono y sentándose en el miro a su esposa muy percupado.

" si es verdad lo que dice y el norte no es seguro... no quiero que arriesges tu vida allí"dijo jon cuando su esposa se acerco a el muy furiosa de escuchar esas palabras.

" jon el norte es nuestro hogar... tu sabes bien eso, es mi familia la que esta en peligro" repitió sansa cuando jon tomo su mano y la acaricio.

" si lo se... pero si vienes conmigo... tu eres mi familia también sansa y no quiero ponerte en reisgo" dijo jon cuando sansa le dio media vuelta dejando la espalda a jon quien cerro sus ojos al ver que habia enfurecido a la reina.

" sabes que tus hijos no te ven muy seguido... no los esuchas, están pasando por problemas, tu hija esta enamorada de ese joven royce y el de ella, tu hijo mas pequeño teme que tu te mueras, y eddard... el ambos sabemos como es el, no toma en serio su lugar en ese reino y ahora mismo debe estar por las calles de kings lannding cantándole al pueblo" dijo sansa señalando a la salida del gran salón cuando jon llevo su mano a su cabeza muy agotado.

" solian decir que mi padre hacia lo mismo... y que fue amado por el pueblo, se que dany ama ese joven, pero pronto deberá casarse con alguien de alcurnia... y rhaegar, sabes que es mi pequeño, jamás quiero asustarlo de las cosas horribles que hay alla afuera y que alguna vez vivimos ambos" dijo jon cuando miro como sansa regreso a el muy precupada.

" ellos son tu familia y si te alejas, nos abandonas que sucederá, somos tu familia" dijo sansa cuando jon se levanto del trono para tomar sus manos y llevarlas a su boca, darles un suave beso.

"lo se... pero, intentare hablar con ellos esta noche, te prometo que arreglare todo antes de irme, pero por favor no quiero que vengas conmigo, es peligroso, no hasta saber que los enemigos en el norte sean neutralizados y winterfell sea segura de nuevo" dijo jon cuando beso la frente de sansa quien asistió con su cabeza y sintió el beso de jon calentar su frente.

" Ahora por favor ve a ver a dany y dile que su padre esta noche hablara con ella y yo enviare a buscar a ned" dijo jon cuando sansa asistió y cuando intento dejar el salón jon la tomo de la mano de nuevo haciendo que esat volviera a mirarlo.

" y esta noche el rey... quiere despedirse de su reina a su manera" dijo jon cuando sansa lo empujo con sus mejillas enrojecidas y avergonzada de las cosas que jon le decía, ella sabia muy bien que a pesar de los años jon jamás la habia dejado de satisfacer en esos asuntos, siempre que ella desaba el no se negaba, muchas de las damas desaban pasar una sola noche con el rey jon, otras decían que era tan hermoso que hacia que las mujeres se enamoraran de el en cuanto la veian, pero ella sabia que jon era suyo y que jamás buscaría el apoyo de otra mujer.

" ahora las lluvias caen en sus salones...y nadie las puede oir" decían los soldados lannister que cantaban al lado de el príncipe ned quien bebía un poco de cerveza ,bailaba con algunas mujeres en las calles y cantaba con los niños huérfanos que vivian en flip botón, desde que el reina de jon comenzó, la capital cambio casi por completo, la mugre habia encontrado su lugar en el mar, los ladrones estaban en los calabozos de el castillo y la comida jamás faltaba gracias a la buena relación con alto jardín.

" si es muy hermosa la canción de los lannister... pero aquí a esta gente que canción les gusta" preguntaba ned cuando los niños gritaban el nombre de la canción muy felices de volverla a esuchar.

" el lobo con piel de dragon" decían los niños cuando hacían que ned coemenzara a reírse al verlos tan alegres y el tenia a uno de los niños en su falda cuando estaba a punto de cantarla y en ese momento los guadrias reales aparecieron.

" mi principie... su padre el rey lo mando a llamar de urgencia" dijo ser morthos, un caballero de noble cuna quien habia llegado desde valle junto con un gran sequito de caballeros que habia enviado el señor de valle, robin arryn en señal de buena voltundad al rey jon.

Eddard miro como los niños empezarona quejarse de ver que su amigo los debía abandonar, cuando ned dejo a el pequeño niño en en suelo y este lo despidió.

" prometo regresar mañana... mi padre me llama y debo irme "dijo eddard cuando les dio un beso a todos los niños y dejándoles los jugetes nuevos que habia pedido que tyrion les enviara desde essos.

Luego tomo su camino de regreso a el castillo, acompañado por los soldados reales quienes tenían ordenes de llevarlo ante su madre quien los esperaba a todos para la cena.

Los hermanos se miraban en la mesa, contándose las cosas que habían hecho ese dia, cuando llego su madre, con un rostro de precupacion, algo que sus hijos notaron.

" mama... todo esa bien" pregunto rhaegar cuando sansa asistió con una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo y volvió su vista a eddard quien bebía un poco de vino.

" ned... otra vez estuviste en las calles solo" pregunto sansa cuando su hijo mayor asistió con su cabeza y miro que su madre parecía enfurecida por tal acto.

" mama... sabes que me gusta cantarles a los niños, nada malo me va a pasar" dijo ned cuando su hermana volvió su vista a su madre.

" esta bien... pero por favor hazme saber primero cuando haces esas cosas" dijo sansa cuando eddard asistió con su cabeza y en ese momento el rey jon entro con una vestimenta mas simple y miro que sus hijos lo observaban como si no lo hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

Jon se sento en la puta y a su lado sansa quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

" como están mis hijos" dijo jon cuando rhaegar le dio una gran sonrisa al escucharlo pero fue eddard quien no parecía muy alegre de verlo.

" bien papa... hoy entrene con joren, me ha enseñado como usar dos espadas como los caballeros" dijo rhaegar cuando dany volvió a su pequeño hermano quien al esuchar el nombre de joren le habia alegrado, algo que jon al sonreir a rhaegar volvió su vista a dany sin que esta se diera cuenta.

" me alegro rhaegar, algún dia con mas tiempo yo te entrenare... pero como es de bueno el joven royce" pregunto jon cuando dany volvió su vista a su padre quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

" bueno el es muy bueno conmigo... aunque siempre me pregunta como esta dany... nunca entiendo porque lo hace" dijo robb cuando miro a su hermana quien agacho su vista muy enrrojecida por la vergüenza.

" porque quiere a nuestra hermana como su espo..." estaba por terminar de decir eddard cuando su madre lo interrumpió haciendo que dany se pusiera mas nerviosa.

" eddard ya basta" dijo sansa cuando jon miro a su hijo mayor quien estaba a su lado y este sabia que algo malo vendría de su padre.

" eso es cierto mi pequeña" pregunto jon cuando miro a dany quien muy lentamente miro a su padre avergonzada, sin poder decir algo al respecto.

" lo amas" volvió a preguntar jon cuando dany miro a su madre y esta le dio una sonrisa, luego volvió a su padre asisitiendo con su pregunta.

" bueno tu sabes que como hija del rey, deberas casarte con algún lord, y tener hijos" decía jon cuando los sueños de dany habían desaparecido, no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba, pero luego su padre termino de hablar con unas ultimas palabras que la hicieron muy feliz.

" pero no elegimos a quienes amar... si el te ama y tu a el... no tengo otra opción, eres mi pequeña y daría todo por que fueras feliz, se que he estado lejos de ustedes mucho tiempo, les pido perdón a los tres, pero tengo un regalo para cada uno, el tuyo mi niña es que podras ser feliz con ser joren royce, si es lo que tu corazón desea" dijo jon cuando su hijo miro a sansa soprendida, pero sansa hacia lo mismo, pues miraba jon quien no parecía ser el hombre de esa mañana cuando habían discutido.  
"papa... no se que decirte" dijo dany cuando jon solo bebió un poco de vino.

" solo quiero que me des nietos, y si el te hace algo, lo buscare por los siete reinos y lo hare eunuco" dijo jon cuando sansa le piso el pie bajo la masa.  
" no creo que le guste la noticia a Ecbeth " dijo eddard cuando dany volvió su vista enfurecida al ver a su hermano sonreir.

" ahora bien antes de seguir... su madre y yo debemos decirles que tenemos malas noticias... el guardian del norte, su tio brandon stark, esta enfermo, una rebelión en el norte esta por explotar si no voy y la detengo, no tengo otra opción mas que ir con un pequeño sequito" dijo jon cuando miro a sansa quien asistió con su cabeza y en ese momento ned hablo.

" asi que te iras al norte... quiero ir contigo" dijo ned cuando jon miro a su madre y luego volvió a su hijo mayo, tomandolo de sus mejilas.

" mi regalo para ti... necesito que te quedes aquí... gobernando en mi ausencia, resolviendo los problemas del reino, uno que algún dia será tuyo, debes aprender a gobernar, eres amado pero cuando te sientes en ese trono habrá gente que te odiara, y con ellos debes lidiar" dijo jon cuando su hijo cambio su rostro muy enojado regreso a su copa de vino.

" se que no te gusta la idea, pero cuando el norte este mas seguro ustedes podrán ir, conocer las tierras donde su madre y padre crecieron, pero solo de aquí uno vendrá conmigo" dijo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista asustada, pues solo quedaba uno sin recibir un regalo de parte de su padre, jon volvió su vista al pequeño rhaegar quien parecía lidiar con la comida y cuando se sintió observado por todos allí.

" rhaegar vendrá conmigo al norte" dijo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista muy enojada con jon.  
"el es muy pequeño aun... no puedes llevarlo a un lugar asi" dijo sansa cuando jon tomo la mano de su esposa.  
" si quiere convertirse en un caballero debe tener aventuras y que mejores tenerlas con su padre" dijo jon cuando miro a su mas pequeño quien no sabia como reaccionar a la noticia.  
" ir... al norte contigo... aventuras" dijo rhaegar cuando dany le dio una sonrisa y volvió a ned quien parecía no tan feliz de saber que su hermano mas pequeño iria a conocer el norte en vez de el.

" asi es...a menos que tu no quieras" dijo jon cuando rhaegar miro a su madre y luego de un momento en silencio asistió con su cabeza.

" bueno mejor asi, enviare un cuervo esta misma noche y en unos días partiremos robb a winterfell" dijo jon cuando sansa no deseaba pelear en esa mesa, pero sabia que luego jon seria suyo en la habitación para hablar en paz.

" papa... antes de que te vallas... quisiéramos saber algo" dijo dany cuando jon dejo de comer y bebió un poco de vino acomodándose en su silla para esuchar comodamente a su hija hermosa.

" si dime" dijo jon cuando escucho la pregunta que algún dia iba a llegar y sansa se lo habia dicho tantas veces.

" mis hermanos y yo siempre quisimos leer ese maldito libro, es el único en esta ciudad... y jamás nos dejas leerlo, que oculta" pregunto dany cuando jon miro como sus hijos clavaron su vista hacia el esperando una respuesta.

"bueno... es complicado, pero solo les puedo decir que su madre y yo, formamos parte de la historia que se cuenta en ese libro, ambos empezamos en un pequeño papel y terminamos aquí sentados con ustedes" dijo jon cuando ned habia escuchado muchas cosas que su padre que jamás quiso preguntarle, pero ahora era el momento.

" papa... me han dicho que... alguna vez habías montado un... dragon" pregunto ned cuando jon tomo vino intentando disimular el apriento en el que se encontraba, miro a sansa quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" bueno pues en ese libro también hay cosas un poco mágicas, dragones, caminantes blancos, gigantes y un ejercito de muertos" dijo jon cuando miro a rhaegar quien parecía alegre de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre.

" algún dia nos dejeras leerlo" pregunto ned cuando jon miro a sus hijos muy seriamente les respondió.

" mis muchachos... nucna quise que lo lean, porque ustedes han vivido en un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, pero con su madre, habíamos nacido en un tiempo incorrecto, hemos vivido muchas guerras, hemos visto la muerte muchas veces, hemos visto algo que ustedes jamás lo han hecho, algo que parece jamás regresar que con su madre sabemos que se acerca, muy lentamente, ustedes son niños del verano, nacieron en un largo verano, pero ustedes aquí y ahora deben saber que... el invierno se acerca, y debemos estar juntos, no solo es un lema de los stark, hubo un tiempo que debimos luchar contra lo que venia con el, y es por eso que cuando el invierno llege debemos estar juntos, todo lo que sucedió en nuestra vida, esta escrito en ese libro" termino jon cuando sus hijos se miraron entre ellos y parecía que habían escuchado una historia de terror.

" pero... si se preguntan si monte un dragon... si y su nombre era rheagal... era uno de los tres que alguna vez tuvo deanerys targaryen" dijo jon cuando sus hijos sonrieron al ver como su padre se alergaba al contarle la historia.  
"que paso con ellos papa" pregunto dany cuando jon miro a sansa quien estaba seria al recordar la historia de daeanerys.

" pues el mas grande drogon, era el que montaba deanerys, murió hace años, con ella en la batalla por el amanecer, los otros dos, viseryon y rhaegal, desaparecieron, muchos dicen que los vieron en la antigua valyria, hace unos años con tu madre juramos haber visto a rhaegar volar por la ciudad de noche, y tyrion lannister dice que muchas veces apareció vyserion por meeren" dijo jon cuando miraba a sus hijos quienes parecían niños pequeños al esuchar que los dragones alguna vez volaron por los cielos y que su padre y madre habían conocido a tres.

" y crees que algún dia regresara... digo el...rhaegal" pregunto rhaegar cuando jon volvio su vista a su hijo, notando como se acomodaba en su silla y miraba a su padre con los ojos de asombro y felicidad  
" siempre creí que algun dia el regresaría, cuando yo este en necesidad o ustedes mis hijos Lo esten" dijo jon cuando sus hijos miraron a su madre quien parecia recordar viejos tiempos, sus canas y sus ojos agotados demostraban que habia sufrido mucho en el pasado y jon siempre estuvo alli para protegerla.  
" papa cuando podre casarme con joren" pregunto su hija cuando el rey jon volvo su vista a la mujer que amaba y le dio una sonrisa.  
" primero debo conocerlo mejor... es por es que vendra conmigo a winterfell... alli conocer mas de el y al regresar te casaras en la septa" dijo jon cuando su hija parcia haberse desilucionado, pero sabia que de igual manera se casaria con el y seria feliz como en las canciones que sus nordisas le cantaban.

" donde esta nuestro guardian cuando su pueblo lo necesita" pregunto harlod karstark hijo mayor de alys karstark, el joven era señor de el ultimo bastion, ahora la reunion del norte que se llevaba a cabo en el gran salon de winterfell se habia convertido en todo un bullicio.  
" asi es... donde esta el guardian del norte... su pueblo esta sufirendo la hambruna y las cosechas han sido incendiadas y no hemos encntrado a un culpable" pregunto harry glover cuando se levanto de su banca mirando a sus hombres quienes asistian con su cabeza y mas quejas se esuchaban por todo el salon.  
" mis lores... todos aqui saben que mi padre no esta bien de su salud... me temo que nos dejara antes de que el verano acabe, desde la partida de mi madre el solo ha emporado y se encierra en su recamara o en el bosque sagrado, se que los horrores que el norte esta viviendo no lo hemos podido ver de antemano" dijo erian stark quien estaba sentada en la gran mesa de el salon,a su lado se encontraba el viejo maestre wolkan quien ayudaba a la joven stark a llevar el norte.  
" su padre es el cuervo de tres ojos... puede ver el futuro... no vio que su pueblo sufriria de hambre" pregunto otro de los lores de norte quien se levanto ante erian muy furioso.  
" mi lord... si usted tuviera el don de ver el futuro... si viera como la mujer que ama muere y usted no puede hacer nada para detenerlo... eso destruyo a mi padre y es por eso que no desea volver a ver lo que el destino nos tiene deparados a todos nosotros" dijo erian cuando los lores agacharon su rostro al recordar la triste muerte de meera stark, la muerte la habia llevado hace unos años en la cama frente a bran, una enfermedad la consumio, dejandola tan debil.  
" si su padre muere... quien llevara el control del norte" pregunto lord glover cuando erian miro al viejo maestre quien parecia agotado de escuchar las quejas de ess hombres insolentes.  
" tods aqui saben que mi hermano nos a abandonado... sin el no hay un heredero para guiar a norte, pero yo estoy aqui para tomar el lugar de thorrent stark" afirmo erian cuando uno de los lores se levanto y la miro fijamente.  
" usted... cree que mis hijos y yo nos dejaremos gobernar por una joven insolente como usted" dijo lord berion manderly quien ahora señor de puerto blanco se paraba frente a lady erian quien simplemente no podia responderle a tal ofensa, mientras algunos lores mas asistian a su voz llamandola incapaz.  
" mis lores no hace falta que les recuerde lo que mi padre sacrifico hace años en la guerra contra los muertos ante las murallas de winterfell... todos aqui recuerda... el norte recuerda que deanerys targaryen nos salvo... una mujer, recuerdan que sansa stark la reina de los siete reinos gano la batalla de los bastardos... mis lores, se acercan tiempos difíciles no les mentire... pero todos aqui los que nacimos en el largo verano no saben los que nuestro padres sacrificaron luchando en la gran guerra... y ustedes le devueven el favor lucando entre nosotros... todos aqui son niños del verano, pero debemos recordar que luego de un largo verano y un otoño extenso... el invierno se acerca,hace años nuestras familias lucharon juntas contra un enemigo en comun, apesar de sus diferencias o apesar de sus desconfianzas, lucharon y vencieron a el rey de la noche, solo les pido que el norte debe unirse, les pido que confien en mi, dejenmen ser su lider, y juntos superaremos nuestras dificultades" termino erian cuando el silencio tomo todo el gran salon, cada lord del norte agacho su rostron era verdad habian olvidado las Muchas vidas que se perdieron en la batalla por el amanecer y erian stark les recordaba lo mas importante, que cuando el invierno llegara deberian estar juntos.  
"Sabias palabras mi lady" dijo lord mormont quien se levanto mirando a erian quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa luego el joven volvio hacia los demas señores.  
" debemos saber que un bastardo bolton a tomado fuerte terror... tiene a seguidores que lo llaman el rey del norte, pero... debemos detener esas farsas y acabar de rais con ese bastardo" dijo lord mormont cuando erian volvio su vista a el maestre quien asitio con su cabeza.  
" por tal razon... el norte recibira la visita del rey jon y su hijo el príncipe rhaegar, vendra con la intención de ayudarnos a levantar el norte, pues el fue el rey del norte alguna vez" termino erian cuando una voz de desconfianza hablo desde el fondo del salón.  
" el rey jon dejo de ser norteño el momento en que fue al sur... el no deberia venir a winterfell" dijo un lord cuando lady stark sintio que muchos asistian a esa opinión.  
" no es mi decisión, mi padre me lo pidio y fue lo que hice" dijo lady erian cuando miro a sus abanderados.  
" entonces el castillo debe prepararse para recibir una visita real" pregunto lord mormont cuando miro a lady stark quien desde muy joven comenzo a encontrar a dared mormont un joven atractivo, de buen corazon y que desde que su hermano thorrent la abandono, el siempre estuvo a su lado.

Erian abrio la puerta de la recamara, al encontrarse con una dama limpiando la recamara y luego al ver a lady stark dejo la habitación, la joven se encontro con un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana y tras ella habia un cuervo pequeño.  
El hombre tenia cubierto su espalda y parecia no sentir la presencia de la joven, quien lentamente se acerco y muy cuidadosa hablo.  
" papa... te encuentras mejor" pregunto erian cuando el hombre no movio ni un musculo en señal de respuesta simplemente miraba al cuervo frente a el.  
" acabo de reunirme con los lores... les he pedido que me apoyen y que juntos logremos seguir adelante" dijo erian sentandose frente al hombre quien la ignoraba totalmente para luego tomar la mano del anciano.  
" papa... dime algo por favor" pidio erian cuando bran simplemente llevo su vista muy lenta a su jove hija quien aun tenia la esperanza de ver a su padre mejorar.  
" hay noticias de thorrent" pregunto bran cuando erian agacho su rostro y solto la mano de su padre.  
" thorrent se ha ido hace mucho... nos abandono... te abandono papa... pero yo estoy aqui, mientras tu estas aqui dejándote morir yo... tu hija intenta salvar el norte de su perdicion... y que recibo a cambio... tu indiferencia... desde que mama se fue hace tres años estas aqui y pasas los dias encerrado... el norte esta cayendo sin un buen gobernante" dijo erian cuando bran volvio su vista al cuervo y este parecia mirarlo y sin producir ningun ruido simplemente se miraban uno al otro.  
Erian al ver que su padre jamas le respondió o intento verla a la cara, indignada dio media vuelta pero antes de irse dijo algo que bran esucho.  
" el rey jon llegara en un mes con su hijo mas joven" dijo erian cuando sintio que su padre se movio de su asiento para mirarla a la cara.  
" jon... debo hablar con el" dijo bran sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
" yo lo invite... dije a los lores que tu lo enviaste a llamar pero yo fui quien se lo pidio... tengo la esperanza de que el rey nos ayude... a ti y a mi" dijo erian antes de dejar la recamara y dejando a su padre quien volvio al cuervo y este llevo su mano sobre el pajaro quien salio volando de inmediato.

Tyrion habia recibido al unico testigo de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el sothoryos con daario y su expedicion, pues el enano habia quedado a cargo de las ciudades qud alguna vez deanerys targaryen libero, y luego de su muerte, el desde entonces goberno desde meeren.  
" repitelo... que fue lo que viste" pregunto el enano cuando bajaba de los escalones y le daba de beber al joven quien estaba todo traspirado muy sucio.  
" ya se lo dije... era altos... su piel era oscura... sus manos tenian garras... sus ojos era como los de una vivora o cocodrilo" dijo el joven cuando tyrion miro precupado a su ayudante de gobierno podrik y bronn ambos eran sus acompañamtes de westeros.  
" y me dijiste que tienen..." estaba por decir el enano cuando el joven muy serio y seguro de lo que vio hablo.  
" barcos... barcos con velas negras...como si fueran de algas... su barcos eran como podridos y viejos... jamas vi algo asi... creo que se lo que quieren... vienen por todos" dijo el joven cuando tyrion cambio su rostro y volvio a bronn.  
" la ultima vez que esuche algo asi... una guerra contra los muertos se desato" termino el enano muy precupado de los acontecimientos que el joven les narraba.  
Tyrion habian ordenado enviar un cuervo directo a la capital con la intencion de informar que algo desde lo profundo de sothoryos habia surgido, ese mismo dia el enano habia esuchado mas historias sobre criaturas nacidas en las profundidaes de los bosques y que podia convertirse en algo mas grande.

******************************  
Jaime habia entrado a su recamara cuando comenzo a sacarse su armadura y beber un poco de vino, vio que su hijo estaba mirando el cielo estrellado y viendo como una tormenta se acercaba a lo lejos por sus refucilos y truenos.  
" Ecbeth que haces aqui" pregunto jaime sentándose mirando a su hijo y bebiendo un poco de vino.  
" crei que podia hablar con mi padre por un momento... de asuntos importantes" dijo Ecbeth cuando se dio media vuelta, el joven era una fiel imagen a jaime a su juventud, muchas veces sus gestos y formas de hablar eran las de su abuelo tywin lannister, su cabello era corto como el de su padre.  
" asuntos importantes" repitio jaime cuando miro a su hijo con una sonrisa pequeña.  
" asi es... asuntos tales como mi nombramiento de guardia real" dijo Ecbeth y viendo a su padre quien cambio su rostro.  
" ya hablamos de esto... se un guardia real es un honor... proteger a el rey" dijo jaime bebiendo un poco de vino y acariciando sus piernas, su edad ya le pesaba demasiado.  
" proteger al rey... pero con que precio... abandonar mis titulos como señor de casterly rock y de convertirme algun dia en guardian del oeste" dijo Ecbeth muy furioso y viendo como su padre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su hijo sobre las barandas de el balcon de la torre.  
" aun eres muy joven para ser un guardian y señor de un castillo... yo fui un guardia real alguna vez... no es una deshonra serlo Ecbeth" dijo jaime cuando su hijo lo miro fijamemte y este su padre le daba una sonrisa.  
" si lo recuerdo... el ejecutor de reyes... asi te llamaban... eso fue un honor para ti" afirmo el joven leon cuando miro a su padre quien se sentia aun culpable de sus acciones del pasado.  
" lo fue... matar a un hombre que quiso quemar una ciudad entera... mate a mi hermana cuando perdio la cabeza cuando deanerys targaryen llegoba kings lanndings a tomar el trono de hierro... pero salve las vidas de todos los ciudadanos" dijo jaime aun recordando como habia matado a cersei, como habia cortado su cuello y viendola desangrar bajo las escaleras del trono de hierro.  
" el rey jon... es bueno... pero ser el guardia real es diferente a lo que deseo... y ahora que se ira al norte... debo quedarme a cuidar el culo de su hijo eddard" dijo Ecbeth cuando su padre cambio el rostro.  
" crei que amabas a los hijos del rey " pregunto jaime cuando Ecbeth dio una sonrisa al esuchar sus palabras.  
" amarlos padre... que otra cosa podia hacer si me trajiste aqui cuando tenia cinco años... me crei entre ellos... pero siempre el joven y hermoso eddard seria el rey algun dia y yo deberia estar en sus sombras protegiendolo... amar... amar es lo que hago por deanerys y no me cansare hasta ser su esposo"dijo Ecbeth cuando su padre nego con su cabeza sorprendido por lo que habia esuchado de su hijo.  
" y que es lo que deseas ser entonces Ecbeth..." dijo jaime cuando su hijo miro a el fijamente quien sonrio antes de responder.  
" ser el rey de los siete reinos" dijo con seguridad y viendo a su padre quien sonrional esucharlo.  
" y como haras eso" pregunto de nuevo jaime cuando su hijo miro hacia la ciudad a lo lejos.  
" matar al rey... " dijo Ecbeth cuando su padre cambio el rostro por completo.  
" como puedes decir eso... Ecbeth lannister... como puedes pensar que yo no ire ahora mismo y le dire a el rey que te envie al exilio por intentar asesimarlo... soy tu padre y deseo lo mejor para ti pero si me obligas... lo hare" dijo jaime cuando Ecbeth le dio una sonrisa y se acerco rodeando a su padre y dejandolo frente a el apoyo sus manos en sus hombros antes de hablar.  
"Sabes padre... mis planes nadie los sabra... porque los muertos no cuentan cuentos" termino Ecbeth cuando empujo a su padre hacia el vacio de la alta torre roja, en medio de la tormenta y los truenos, el viento soplaba tam fuerte y los refucilos ilumimaban su rostro quien con una pequeña sonrisa miraba a su padre perderse entre la pesada lluvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Largo sea su reinado**

La gran septa estaba ilumimada por las grandes velas las estatuas que represenraban a las casas que habian luchado en la gran guerra ahora eran a quienes muchos iban a benerarlos ya que en cada una de ellas yacían los cuerpos y sus espadas de los hombres que murieron, los siete ya no eran ten venerados como en tiempos anteriores pues que habia hecho la madre contra los espectros o el guerrero contra los caminantes blancos.  
En medio del lugar, en el centro el cuerpo de jaime lannister estaba cubierto de una manta con los leones de oro, sus ojos cubiertos con sus piedras y la espada lamento de viudas en sus manos, la espada con la que había luchado contra los caminantes blancos alguna vez ahora descansaba sobre sus manos esperando ser enterrada con el, por desgracia de ecbeth el cuerpo de su padre habia caido en los jardines y no en el suelo rocoso, el cuerpo de su padre no se habia despedazado o reventado.  
"Fue un hombre valiente" afirmó jon cuando miro a Ecbeth quien simplemente tenia su vista y sus manos en el hombro de su difunto padre.  
" aun no lo entiendo... porque haría algo asi... me abandono... nos abandono a mi madre y mi hermana" dijo ecbeth lipiando sus lagrimas de sus ojos y mirando al rey jon quien lo miraba con dolor y precupacion.  
" aun te tienen a ti... debes ser fuerte... por alguna razon lo ha hecho..." dijo jon volviendo al ejecutor de reyes quien habia muerto por descubrír los planes de su hijo con respecto al reino.  
" usted su alteza no debería perder mas tiempo... tiene un viaje al norte que hacer " dijo ecbeth mirando a Jon quien negó con su cabeza.  
" no... tu padre se convirtió en un gran amigo para mi, cuando esto acabe, ve al salon del trono debo hablar contigo respecto a los deberes que tendras ahora que tu padre ya no esta" dijo jon cuando vio a el joven lannister asistir con su cabeza y volver a su padre, luego Jon dejo la septa lentamente y ordeno que dejarán solo a ecbeth con su padre.  
" oiste eso padre... eso es el comienzo... gracias a ti ahora tengo una audiencia con el rey" dijo ecbeth cuando miro el rostro de su padre muerto y sonriendole al ver que sus acciones comenzaban a dar frutos.  
Ecbeth miro a la espada de su padre y la tomó con mucha fuerza dejando a las manos de jaime vacías.  
" y esto... esto es mio por derecho... acero valyrio... muy valioso para ser enterrado contigo" afirmó ecbeth cuando se coloco la espada en su cintura y dejo la septa de khalessi cuando se encontro con los sirvientes.  
" mi lord... que hscemos con su padre... usted lo llevará a casterly rock" pregunto uno de los hombres cuando el joven lannister dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" yo... no, evienlo a mi madre... ella sabra que hacer... ahora debo hablar con el rey" dijo ecbeth cuando comenzo a bajar los escalones de la gran septa y paso por la estatua de deanerys tragaryen y sus tres pequeños dragones que tenia en sus hombros.

" la muerte de jaime fue algo muy imprevisto mi lady" dijo sam viendo a su reina quien tejia y bordaba ropa para su hijo y su esposo antes de que se dirigan al norte.  
" jaime lannister fue un hombre que cometio muchos errores... pero nunca pense que se suicidara... dejo a lady brienne sola con sus hijos" afirmo sansa cuando miro hacia sam quien lentamemte asistia con su cabeza y miraba a la ropa de rhaegar.  
" como esta el pequeño sam" pregunto la reina cuando el maestre le dio una sonrisa antes de responder.  
" pues muy bien eso espero... es soldado y mi hermano dickon lo ha entrenado muy bien... mientras que gili me envia cuervos muy seguido" dijo sam cuando vio que sansa se alegro de oir que el hijo de Samuel tarly se habia convertido en soldado y el lord de alto jardin lo habia entrenado el mismo, pues despues de la muerte de lady ollena, ella misma había decretado que el gobierno de el dominio y alto jardin pasaran a manos del joven y valiente dickon tarly y asi una de las grandes casas de westeros habia desaparecido como los tyrell y ahora un nuevo guardian del este era un tarly.  
" mi lady con respecto a la boda de lady deanerys... sucedera despues del regreso de jon" pregunto el maestre cuando su reina se levanto y dejo su bordado sobre la mesa y viendo a sam con precupacion.  
" asi es... porque ser jorren acompañara a jon a winterfell, y a su regreso jon entregara a dany a sus manos" dijo sansa cuando violvio su vista a el balcón donde se sentias las aves y el mar.  
" usted no desea que jon valla al norte no es así" pregunto sam acercándose a sansa muy despacio.  
" es mi hogar... es winterfell... pero algo me dice que jon no debe irse" dijo sansa llevando su mano a su pecho.  
" tu eres su amigo... y bran es mi hermano... pero ambos sabemos que si es verdad que un bolton se a alzado de nuevo... jon no es el mismo hombre que antes y no desea llevar a muchos soldados, cree que lo lograra de manera pasifica" dijo sansa muy enfurecida de lo testarudo que era jon.  
" no prometo que se quede aqui... pero le dire que lleve a un grupo de soldados por lo menos" dijo sam cuando dio una reverencia y salio de la recamara dejando a sansa con su mano en el pecho y mirando a la espada de jon, garra estaba sobre la silla de jon, sansa la tomo suavemente de su mango y aun recordaba como se habia encendido en la gran batalla a las puertas de winterfell.

" como tu sabes jon... los martell aun tienen miedo de cruzar los llanos mas alla de sus tierras... despues de la muerte de deanerys los dhotrakis han tomado esas tierras como suyas y mo deseam que nadie las atraviese"dijo gendry mirando a un jon quien estaba sentado en la mesa del consejo y sumergido en sus pensamientos y aun recordando que la noche anterior no habia podido despedirse de sansa en su cama por el incidente de jaime en medio de la noche.  
" es verdad... todos aquellos que se atreven a entrar a esas tierras no salen con vida" dijo sam mirando a jon quien no parecia escucharlos.  
" el consejo se hace mas pequeño aun y el rey no nos escucha al parecer" dijo gendry cuando vio a jon quien volvio su vista a gendry.  
"que dices" pregunto jon distraido.  
' que la perdida de jaime lannister nos ha dejado un puesto vacante" dijo gendry mirando a su rey precupado.  
" eso ya he tomado una decisión al respecto" dijo jon cuando miro a su amigo quien lo miro con sorpresa.  
" no me digas que eligiras al tonto de ecbeth lannister como comandante del ejercito real y miembro del consejo" dijo gandry cuando el miro al rey quien meneo su cabeza.  
" por que no... mi hijo es el maestro de monedas... yo le di ese cargo hace años y fue una decision buena... creo en ecbeth" dijo jon muy seguro.  
" eddard sabe administrar el dinero y es bueno con el pueblo... pero ecbeth... su propio padre queria que fuera guardia real por algo" afirmo gendry cuando en ese momento eddard aparecio para la reunion.  
" hablaban de ecbeth" pregunto ned cuando se sento al lado de su padre.  
"Le decia a lord gendry que colocare a ecbeth como comandante del ejército real" afirmó jon cuando su hijo asistió feliz de saberlo.  
" el es muy buen soldado... sabra como comandar a nyestro ejército" dijo eddard cuando saco de sus bolsillos una carta.  
" esto llego de bravos... el banco pronto nos enviara nuestro prestamo y con eso podremos abasteser a nuestro ejército" afirmó eddard.  
" y para que lo harías ned"pregunto jon mirando a su hijo con atención y probando si era capas de guiar el reino.  
" pues no lo se... tal vez ayudar a los martell con los dhotrakis o llevar al ejército al norte y acabar con esos rebeldes" dijo ned cuando su padre se acerco a el.  
" esas medidas comienzan guerras ned... si quieres mantener la paz debes ser pasificos con tus enemigos... a veces hablar arregla las cosas... llevar a hombres armados a un reino desatan guerras" dijo jon cuando sam lo interrumpio.  
" pero llevar a un grupo de los mejores soldados pueden protegerte... porque la muerte de un rey... provoca una guerra" dijo sam cuando jon lo miro muy serio  
" hablaste con sansa" dijo jon mirando a su amigo.  
" jon no debes ir sin ninguna proteccion" dijo sam.  
" es el norte... es mi hogar conosco su gente" afirmó jon viendo a su hijo quien parecia molesto

" los lores que conocías muchos ya no viven y sus hijos quienes no conoces puede ser un problema... hazlo por tu esposa que esta preocupada" dijo sam.  
" el maestre sam tiene razon... por lo menos lleva a los mejores hombres a tu lado" dijo ned cuando su padre lentamemte asistió con su cabeza.  
" ahora jon debo mostrarte esto... tyrion lannister lo envio" dijo sam cuando varys en ese momento habia llegado muy silencioso, pues habia sido enviado por el rey en unos asuntos en dorne para formar una alianza con los martell.  
" debi abrirlo y no son buenas noticias" dijo sam cuando jon tomo la carta y la abrio.  
" la excursión fue un fracaso... debi haber ordenado jamas hacerla y esos hombres estarian vivos" dijo jon muy arrepentido.  
" cuantos murieron" pregunto gendry sentado frente a jon.  
" dice que mas de la mitad " dijo jon.  
" y que los mato" pregunto eddard con un rostro de precupacion que cambio por comoleto al escuchar a su padre.  
" por criaturas altas y de escamas... garras como espadas y ojos... ojos como si fueran serpientes... eso es lo que un testigo vio" dijo jon mirando a su hijo quien parecía haber visto a un fantasma.  
" un niño segun mis aves en essos" dijo varys cuando jon lo miro concentrado.  
" y debemos creer en lo que dice un niño" pregunto ned cuando su padre nego con su cabeza.  
" el hombre que llevas tu nombre jamas creyo en los caminantes blancos y fueron sus hijos quienes lucharon contra ellos, siempre debes replantear tus creencias ned" dijo jon tomando la mano de su hijo y levantadose de su asiento.  
" quiero que tyrion averigüe mas de estas ctiaturas... que son... como se llamas y como pueden ser acabadas" ordeno jon cuando su comsejo asistió con su cabeza y ned lo interrumpio.  
" y por que debemos saber qye son y como destruirlas si habitan un continente separado por un gran mar" pregunto ned cuando su pasdre volvió hacia el antes de dejar el salon.  
" porque el niño vio bracos... sea lo que sean tienen barcos para cuzar el mar y hasta que no sepamos que son y cómo detenerlos... son una amenaza para westeros" dijo jon cuando dejo el salon del consejo muy lentamente.

Bran miraba al arciano, su barba y su cabello atado como lo usaba su padre hacían verlo un viejo mas decrepito.  
" mi lord..." dijo el maestre wolkan cuando aparecio detras de el y viendo al guardian del norte sentado en esa silla de ruedas.  
" noticias del sur... lord jaime lannister esta muerto, por el cual el rey jon ha retrasado su viaje" dijo el wolkan mirando como bran no parecio sentir algun tipo de alegria o remordimiento, pues ya habian pasado muchos años desde que lo habia empujado de esa torre.  
Erian aparecio muy despacio y se acerco al meastre para tomar la carta que habia llegado desde kings landings.  
" jaime lannister... no fue el quien te..." pregunto erian cuando su padre hablo pero sin dejar de mirar a árbol.  
" gracias a el estoy aqui sentado y sin poder caminar... perdone a ese hombre hace años" afirmo bran cuando miro a su hija quien se parecia mucho a sansa en su belleza y sus rasgos, su madre era hermosa pero su hija habia superado su belleza cuando era niña y mas ahora en su plena juventud.  
" papa... como te sientes" pregunto la joven peliroja y con su cabello ondulado como meera.  
" como ayer... o el dia anterior... hace un mes.. igual, nada cambia en mi vida" dijo bran tomando las rueadas de su silla y dando media vuelta cuando su hija dijo algo que lo hizo detener.  
" thorrent.. fue visto hace unas semanas en most kailing... creen que llevaba con el a unos hombres, se dirigian a fuerte terror" dijo erian cuando vio como su padre simplemente agacho su rostro y siguio su camino de regreso a el castillo.  
Erian se encontraba en el patio de entrenamient, con su espada en la mano y practicando con unos jóvenes soldados cuando aparecio lord mormont.  
" muy buena espadachin mi lady" dijo el joven oso cuando erian dio media vuelta para encontrarse al joven de cabello plateado y con sus ojos celestes, era de por si un joven atractivo pero para los ojos de erian era un joven de buen corazon.  
" mi lord... gracias" dijo la joven stark cuando se acomodo el cabello detras de sus orejas y vio como mormont tomo una espada sin filo y se puso en posicion para practicar.  
" tal ves podria enseñarme como debo defenderme de una stark" dijo el joven cuando vio sonreir a erian.  
" primero de todo... no debes ponerte asi.. simplemente ataca" dijo la joven stark cuando de la nada se abalanzó sobre mormont y este recibio varios golpes antes de ser derribado por erian.  
Ambos se ayudron a levantarse y sus risas se sentian desde arriba donde bran sobre su ventana la miraba con tranquilidad.  
" el joven mormont parece estar muy cercano a su hija" dijo el maestre cuando bran volvio hacia s escritorio.  
" ella debe saber que todos los hombres solo desean algo de una mujer... en estos momentos de su vida necesita la compañia de su madre" afirml bran tomando unos antiguos libros.  
" quiere decir que lord mormont no es buen partido para su hija" pregunto wolkan acercandole mas libros a su lord.  
" solo digo que con los años que he tenido he visto el amor... y en los ojos de erian aun no lo vi...debe haber en este reino un digno joven que ame a ella como yo ame a su madre" dijo bran mirando a los mapas muy pensativo.

"Rhaegar... donde estas" pregunto dany buscándolo entre la bibloteca de el castillo, los libros y sus grandes estantes no dejaba ver a la joven dany quien llevaba un vestido dorado y con detalles en sus mangas que eran lobos y dragones.  
Alli fue cuando vio a su joven hermano quien estaba sobre una escalera buscando entre tantos libros, el joven llevaba una simple vestimenta de entrenamiento y en su cintura una pequeña espada, su cabello estaba atado como lo usaba su padre.  
" que haces ahi" dijo dany acercandose a su hermano y tomando la escalera para que no se cayera al suelo.  
" buscando" dijo rheagar muy concentrado leyendo los libros y buacando uno en especial.  
" que buscas" volvio a preguntar dany alzando su vista a su hermano quien al fin dio un grito suave al sacar un libro y leer su nombre.  
" leyendas de el norte y sus casas por el maestre ernick" dijo rhaegar cuando apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana para poder bajar, dany daba pequeños gritos al sentir a su hermano sobre su cabello.  
" ahh sueltame... baja ya" dijo dany cuando su joven hermano se sento sobre la mesa y su hermana tomo asiento frente a el acomodando su vestido.  
" y para que queres leer ese libro" pregunto dany mirando a su hermano quien tenia su nariz entre las hojas del libro.  
" pues si debo ir al norte debo saber sus leyendas e historias... dany alguna vez sabias que el rey que se inclino ante aegon targaryen se llaml thorrent" afirmo rhaegar cuando dany meneo su cabeza.  
" que el muro de hielo fue creado por gigantes... papa dijo que ya no existe... o solo quedan pedasos de el" dijo rhaegar cuando miro a su hermana quien parecia no prestarle atención.  
" sabes por que fue creado dany" volvio a pregunta rhaegar cuando su hermana se acomodaba su vestido.  
" no" afirmo dany.  
" porque alguna vez elloa vinieron desde el norte... montando sus caballos muertos y arrazaron con los reinos... los caminantes blancos" dijo el joven principe cuando su hermana levanto su vista y vio a su hermano acercarse a ella para asustarla.  
" dicen que arañas de hielo... gigates muertos... vinieron desde el norte en un invierno que duro una generación entera" dijo rhaegar cuando miro de nuevo a dany.  
" y lo peor es que... el invierno se acerca tonta" dijo el joven cuando cerro el libro frente a dany quien reacciono muy asustada.  
" eres un maldito enano" dijo dany empujandolo y esuchando como se reia ante su reaccion.  
" deberias estar entrnando antes de estar leyendo esos libros" dijo dany cuado dio media vuelta y su hermano dijo algo que ambos no sabian.  
" lord ramsay bolton tomo winterfell en y se caso con lady sansa stark en el año..." dijo rhaegar cuando su hermana se dio vuelta y camino hacia rhaegar y tomo el libro de su mano.  
"Crei que mama se caso con papa" dijo el joven cuando su hermana lo miro con precupacion.

Sansa miraba a los pintores que le hacian un gran mural en el patio de la torre roja, era el muro y winterfell, ya que era la unica forma de jamas olvidarla a su antiguo hogar.  
Sansa ayudaba con la pintura y con un pincel en su mano y en la otra una pequeña tabla con colores diferentes.  
" mama"dijo dany cuando apareció detras de ella.  
" dany que sucede" pregunto la reina.  
"Puedo hacerte una pregunta" dijo su hija cuando se acerco a su madre.  
" dime" dijo de nuevo sansa.  
" quien fue ramsay bolton" pregunto su hija cuando sansa solto la tabla y su rostro se volvo palido, sus manos le teblaba y su respiracion era muy agitada.  
" mama estas bien" pregunto dany de nuevo alzando la tabla y mirando como su madre habia cambiado por completo.

Las grandes montañas se alzaban tal alto, los riscos y los valles, las aves y sus cantos hacían sentir la paz en los ojos de nymeria quien con piernas arrodilladas, dio un pequeño respiro y apoyo sus manos en el suelo, sintiendo los suaves pastos y sintió que la tierra se comunicaba através de ella y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se volvieron blancos y levanto su cabeza para entrar en la de Otro, no en especial una persona, sino alguien que marchaba a pie entre medio de un bosque denso y con cada paso que daba un jadeo se sentía acompañado con la respiración.  
Llegó a un pequeño río y bebió de su agua y al volver a caminar se encontroncon con lo que parecía un ciervo, lentamente se acercó al animal con grandes astas y al saltar sobre ella nymeria despertó de inmediato de su transe para encontrarse con su madre frente a ella quien llevaba la vestimenta de entrenamiento.  
" mama... me interrumpiste" dijo nymeria cuando lentamente se alzó del suelo y limpio sus piernas.  
" ya tenían hablado de eso nym... no puedes usarlo seguido... recuerda lo que escribió tu tío bran... es un don pero si lo utilizas demasiado olvidaras quien eres en verdad" dijo su madre cuando acompaño a su hija de nuevo al Castillo al llegar a las puertas donde los guardias dieron una reverencia dejandolas pasar a ambas.  
" lo se madre... pero cuando estoy dentro de otro animal... me siento libre" dijo la joven quien tenia los cabellos negros y con algunos pequeños bucles, pero lo que mas la hacía diferente a sus hermanas era que ella era la más fuerte y aventurera.  
" lo se... pero siempre que regreses no te lo prohibire" dijo su madre cuando ella fue quien antes de entrar al salón volvió a su hija quien fruncio el seño al ver a sus hermanas con sus vestidos y el emblema de su casa estampados en sus mangas.  
" ustedes deben dejar de pelear... son hermanas... se que algunas no quieren casarse pero su padre las prometió y deben acostumbrarse a la idea" dijo su madre mirando las a las tres quienes no parecian entenderla.  
" casarme... luego irme a vivir algún castillo... tener mis hijos y luego que... una maldita vida aburrida" dijo nymeria con tan solo 16 años y furiosa ante la idea de una vida común y corriente.  
" nymeria... para eso fuiste educada" dijo su madre cuando apoyó sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija.  
" no... eso no seré yo" dijo nymeria cuando saco la mano de su madre y dio media vuelta, pues nym, simpre había escuchado que Lord tyrion lannister vivía en essos y siempre tuvo el deseo de conocer las tierras de continetes desconocidos para ella, a veces se sentaba en la plata y miraba el extenso mar deseando cruzarlo para alejarse de su hogar.  
" tranquila mama... hablare con ella" dijo la más grande, su nombre era catlyn, ella pronto se casaría, era la prometida de un Lord de alcurnia.  
" gracias" dijo su madre con su rostro agotado y dolorido de ver a su más pequeña enojada con ella y con su destino como alguna vez ella había estado.  
" Lady arya" dijo el Maestre cuando entro en el salon y con una carta en su mano de acercó acercó su señora quien tomó el cuervo muy lentamente.  
" Lord Jaime lannister esta muerto... el rey Jon pronto ira al norte por problemas que debe resolver lo que nos lleva a pensar que no estarán para la boda de Lady catlyn" dijo el maestro cuando su señora levantó su vista y camino hacia las ventanas para ver a sus tres hojas caminar hacua las afueras del Castillo.  
" Esperemos que todo este bien en el norte... enviaré un cuervo... no mejor aún, enviaré a una persona como mi emisario" dijo arya viendo a su joven nymeria, ella sentia que hacia lo correcto, si su hija regresaba del norte con una pequela aventura vivida en sus ojos podría aceptar a cambio casarse con su prometido, pero lo que no sabía que su hija iba a embarcarse en una aventura que jamás había pensado, una que traería a algo que por mucho tiempo había desaparecido, algo que su hija estaba familiarizada... la magia.  
********************

El salon del trono estaba ocupado por el consejo del rey, mientras que en las galerias se encontraba dany quien obserbaba con precupacion, mientras que sus dos hermanos estaban a los pies del trono, mientras que la reina sansa sentada al lado de jon miraba con seriedad el rostro de el joven lannister quien llevaba la armadura de su padre.  
" muchos en mi consejo no creen que sea una buena desicion... pero es mi deber como rey y como tu eres el futuro de tu casa no puedo aceptar que tomes los votos de la guardia real" dijo el rey cuando ecbeth asistio con su cabeza mirando a gendry quien lo obserbaba con reseolos y a su lado varys y el maestre sam con sus rostros serios.  
" ecbeth de la casa lannister te nombro señor de casterly rock y guardián del este, asi como también apartir de este momento tendrás un asiento en el consejo del rey... en el lugar de tu padre, como comandante del Ejército lannister" dijo jon cuando el joven lannister se arrodillo de inmediato ante todos alli presentes.  
" mi rey... juro respetar el recuerdo de mi padre y servirle a usted y... a sus hijos fielmente hasta el dia de mi muerte" dijo ecbeth cuando jon se levanto del trono y camino hasta el muchacho quien se levantó y recibio una palmada en sus hombros y luego vio como el rey dejaba el gran salon.  
" te felicito ecbeth" dijo ned cuando le dio un abrazo a el lannister quien asistio con su cabeza y volvio su vista a dany quien lo miraba con precupacion, el la obserbaba fijamente mientras abrazaba a eddard.  
" gracias... tu padre fue muy bueno" dijo ecbeth cuando volvio su vista a los miembros del consejo quienes sin dudar dejaron el salon muy furiosos por la decicsion del rey jon, pues habia cometido un grave error.

cuando todos habian abandonado el gran salon, fue ecbeth quien se habia quedado solo mirando al trono del rey jon, luego de dar unos pásos, volvio su vista a varys quien lo observaba desde las escaleras y supo que debia irse de alli, pues la araña comenzaba a descubrir sus verdadedor y que se convertiria en un problema que el debia arreglar en persona.

*************************  
Tyrion leia una tras otra hoja de los viejos libros, pero por mucho que buscaba no habia encontrado mas que simples mitos y leyendas pero nada seguro, cuando al fin agotado de leer encontro en un viejo libro de una tapa de escamas como si fuera piel de dragón.  
Bronn a su lado quien bebia un poco de vino y obserbaba como el enano no podia encontrar nada.  
" dice que decienden de criaturas aun mas oscuras... de tiempos antes a los viliryanos, a lo largo de los años recibieron muchos nombres... los Ankars... los piel Verde... pero todos tienen algo en comun... son altos... garras afiladas como espadas... su sangre acida" dijo tyrion mientras observaba con atención a las dibujos del libro que mostraban lo que parecian extrañas formas altas y con ojos verdes.  
" dice como se los puede destruir" preguntó bronn cuando miro al enano quien muy rapido llevo su mano asobrado de ver algo que jamas creyo ser cierto.  
" dice que los primeros habitantes de sothoryos los derrotaron una vez" afirmo el enano cuando bronn se acerco a el muy pensativo.  
"Como" volvió a preguntar  
" con... dragones de hielo" dijo el enano volviendo su vista a bronn quien parecia no poder entender la magnitud de sus palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**notas: bueno aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste, la trama y los personajes, quisiera saber sus comentarios, por favor muchas gracias.**

 **Siempre Juntos**

Jon miraba a las estrellas desde su balcon, sentia la brisa en su rostro , aunque una tormenta se acercaba desde el mar, mostrando sus relámpagos y sus truenos.  
Jon con su cabello suelto y sus canas blancas hacían verlo un hombre con muchos años y de mucho conocimiento.  
" al fin solos" dijo sansa cuando entro en la habitación real, jon la recibio con un pequeño beso y luego la acompaño a ver desde el balcon.  
" sabes que recordaba" dijo jon cuando su mujer lo miro de nuevo con atención.  
" que" pregunto su mujer regresando a los ojos de jon.  
" cuando eramos niños... cuando nos sentabamos en el gran salon esuchando las historias de tata, mientras las fuertes tormentas de verano azotaban winterfell" dijo jon abranzado por detras a su esposa y besando su cuello.  
" extraño esos tiempos... extraño winterfell" dijo sansa cuando jon la dio vuelta para verla a la cara.  
" te prometo que regresaras para volver a ver a nuestro hogar" dijo jon cuando comenzo a besarla mas apacionadamente, cuando ambos se detuvieron, jon con una de sus manos solto el fino vestido de su reina, dejandola como los dioses la habían traido al mundo.  
" jon... quiero hacerlo" dijo sansa cuando jon la levanto muy suavemente y la llevo hasta la cama, dejandola alli se comenzo a desvestir, jon llevaba una simple vestimenta de cuero.  
Aun las cicatrices en su pecho estaban, habian pasado muchos años desde aquella noche y aun el muchas veces sentia ese dolor agudo en su corazon, aun se preguntaba si estén último alguna vez volvio a ser el mismo.  
Jon al dejar caer toda su ropa, camino hacia sansa, pero esta se sorprendio al ver como su esposo no fue hacia ella, sino que abrio sus piernas y llevo su boca a su vagina.  
Sansa daba gemidos muy fuertes, sus manos apretaban las sabanas y sus brazos extendidos en ambos lados de la cama, jon y su barba hacian que sansa sintiera que pronto llegaria a su orgasmo, ella jamas le reprocho a jon nada referido a su forma de coger, pues jon siempre la hacia sentir tan bien.  
Jon habia comenzado metiendo un solo dedo dentro de sansa, luego con su lengua ayudó a meter uno mas, sansa pronto no resistira, pero fue en ese momento cuandon sansa vio como su esposo se levanto y besandola muy fuerte,la penetro,sansa abrio su boca cuando jon logro callar su gemido besandola.  
Jon se mecia lento, pero no demasiado profundo, el era dotado en esos terminos, sansa siempre sabia que el jamas le haria daño, años de relacion, jamas el se habia sobrepasado, pues ambos conocian todo lo sufrido con ramsay.  
" jon" dijo sansa cuando este se detuvo unos segundos.  
" mas fuerte" ordeno sansa cuando jon abrio sus ojos.  
" estas segura" preguntó jon cuando esta con sus ojos cerrados asistio con su cabeza, y cuando un fuerte trueno seguido de relampagos y lluvia que comenzo a entrar a la hacitacion, jon penetro por completo a sansa con un golpe seque, ella dio un gemido fuerte, luego volvio a ordenar a jon mas fuerte aun, jon comenzo a entrat y salir de ella mas rapido u fuerte, ella comenzo a rasguñar la espalda de jon, mientras el besaba su cuello y ella tomaba con una mano su cabeza.

" joonn... por los siete infiernos... mas fuerte " ordeno sansa cuando jon era mas constante y luego la levanto de la cama un con sus piernas en sus caderas, la llevo contra la pared, mientras ella jamas tocaba el suelo,jon entraba en ella cada vez mas rapido, sansa llevo sus manos al culo de jon para apretarlo con tanto deseo y mordiendo sus labios al sentir lo grande que era.  
" sansa" gimio jon antes de acabar dentro de su reina, ella deposito su cabeza en su hombro, ambos sudaban, jon beso su cuello y la llevo de nuevo a la cama.  
" y eso que fue" pregunto jon besando a sansa con pasion y amor.  
" queria probar algo nuevo" dijo sansa cuando tomo la verga de jon semifalcida y la coloco de nuevo en su entrada.  
" te iras por mucho tiempo... aun quiero mas... mi viejo esposo podra seguir" pregunto sansa cuando jon miro a su mano en su verga sorprendido del apetito sexual de sansa.  
" viejo... te mostrare quien esta viejo" dijo jon cuando sin previo aviso entró en sansa de nuevo, esta abrio su boca y dio un gemido demasiado fuerte.  
" y... si pruebas en otro lugar" dijo sansa al oido de jon cuando este volvio a sansa muy anodadado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
" que..." dijo jon cusndo sansa le dio una sonrisa.

Erian estaba en las almenas de winterfell, viendo como el extenso terreno verde se extendia y el camino real recibia a muchos nuevos visitantes.  
Uno de ellos era un hombre a caballo con viejos arapos.  
Los guardias del castillo lo recibieron pero al ver que era muy medigo no permitiran dejarlo entrar.  
" necesito ver a brandon stark" dijo el joven cuando los guardias se negaron.  
" soy thorrent stark...  
Si no me dejan pasar juro que los matare" dijo thorrent cuando los guardias se miraron sorprendidos ante la afirmación.  
" lo siento mi lord... pero " dijo uno de los guardias cuando thorrent lo empujo para entrar al castillo.  
Todos alli lo observaban con temor y asombro de volver a verlo, habian pasado años desde que dejo winterfell, el sentia odio por esas personas, odio por su familia, odio por su padre, pero aun asi debia despedirlo.  
Cuando thorrent entro al gran salon se encontro con varios lores del norte hablando con erian quien estaba sentada en la gran mesa escucharlos a cada uno y con mucha atención, su vista se dirigio a su hermano quien se paro detras de todos.  
Eria se levanto de inmediato y sin mediar palabras con los lores paso a su lado y se dirigio a su hermano quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" hola pequeña" dijo thorrent cuando su hermana lo miro aun sin poder creerlo y en ese mismo momento le dio un fuerte golpe en en la mejilla con su pulo cerrado  
" como te atreves a volver... después de todo este tiempo" grito erian cuando thorrent recupero el ailento y miro a los lores detras de su hermana, estos encendieron y anandonaron el salon, dejando solos a los hermanos.  
" supe que papa esta muy enfermo" afirmo thorrent cuando su hermana nego con su cabeza.  
" papa estuvo enfermo desde el dia que te fuiste" afirmo su hermana y fue cuando noto que habia molestado a su hermano.  
" sabes como lastimaste a papa con tus acciones... a mi" pregunto erian cuando su hermano apoyo su mano en las mejillas de erian.  
" lo siento por ti... pero por papa no" afirmo thorrent.  
" porque... papa te ama" dijo la joven cuando vio como su hermano se burlo ante su afirmacion.  
" papa... tu padre, dejo que nuestra madre muriera y jamas hizo algo por detenerla... por su culpa mama esta muerta" grito thorrent cuando erian nego con su cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
" sabes muy bien que papa hizl todo lo que pudo... todo lo que tenia a su alcanze" afirmo su hermana.  
" si fuera asi... mama estaria con nosotros ahora... estariamos unidos" dijo thorrent cuando dejo a su hermana sola en el gran salon y comenzo su marcha hacia el cuarto de brandon stark.  
" espera" dijo erian.  
" papa... el ya no es el mismo que recuerdas, debes tener paciencia" pidio erian cusndo su hermano jamas se dio vuelta para escucharla o por lo menos asistir, simplemente siguio adelante.  
Thorrent estaba ante la puerta de su padre, dudaba mucho si podia abrirla, o si podia ver la cara a brandon despues de mucho tiempo.  
Al abrirla con un largo respiro, vio la figura de un hombre anciano sentado en una silla de reudas, frente a la ventana de vidrio, a su lado en la mesa habia cientos de cartas, de diferentes casas, o algunas incluso desde otro continente.  
" erian" pregunto bran cuando miraba a la ventana y sin saber quien estaba detras de el.  
" soy thorrent" afirmo el joven cusndo su anciano padre volvio hacia atras lentamente para encontrarse con su hijo adorado, su promogenito, pero aquel que lo llamo asesino, aquel joven incapas de gobernar algo  
" hola... brandon" dijo thorrent cuando se acerco a su padre y este lentamente extendio su mano para tomar la de su hijo.  
" regresaste... estas aqui en verdad" dijo bran con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
" asi es... crei que lo verías" dijo thorrent.  
" no he visto mas nada desde la muerte de..." dijo bran cuando fue interrumpido.  
" no digas su nombre... no ahora" pidio su hijo cuando thorrent se sento al lado de su padre y este simplemente recibio la anciana mano de bran, algo que a su padre lo tranquilizo, ambos miraban por la ventana el extenso verde que se alzaba mas al norte de winterfell.  
" erian se volvio mas fuerte" dijo thorrent.  
" debia hacerlo... sin un padre que la ayude o un hermano mayor que la acompañe... aprendio a los golpes" dijo bran cuando volvio a mirar a su hijo quien agacho su rostro.  
" thorrent... dime, es verdad... es verdad que has estado con el bastardo bolton" preguntó bran cuando su hijo volvio su vista a el, cuando su mirada parecia no expresar nada, ni furia, ni dolor, ni algo que lo delatara.

Dany estaba obserbando las estatuas de la gran septa, frente a ella estaba la estatua de una mujer desnuda y con tres dragones en sus dos hombros y uno en su mano.  
" deanerys de la tormenta, de la casa targaryen, la primera con su nombre, la reina de los andlas y de los primeros hombres, la khalessi para los dhotrakis del gran mar de hierva envenenada, la que no arde, la quebrantadora de cadenas y la madre de dragones" dijo ecbeth cuando aparecio detras de dany, con la armadura de su padre, el caminaba lento pero mucho mas seguro ahora que tenia un cargo mas importante en la corte real.  
" mi padre, siempre me hizo acordarmelos de memoria... a todos su titulos" dijo ecbeth cuando se coloco al lado de la joven dany quien miraba con reselo la presencia del joven lannister.  
" llevas su nombre" dijo ecbeth cuando miro a dany quien con sus manos entrelazadas asistio.  
" asi es... mi padre lo eligio" dijo dany cuando comenzó a caminar por la septa con la compañia de un lannister.  
" llevas su sangre, la mujer que trajo a los dragones de vuelta al mundo" dijo ecbeth con una sonrsia.  
" y tu llevas la sangre de la mujer que destruyó la septa de beaelor" dijo dany cuando ecbeth la miro sorprendida.  
" crei que no sabias mucho de las guerras del pasado" preguntó el lannister.  
" si... pero se esuchar" afirmo dany.  
" me hubiera gustado conocerla" dijo dany mirando a la estatua.  
" la mujer que trajo a las criaturas mas bellas del mundo" afirmo dany cuando el lannister cambio su rostro.  
" bellas y destructivas... gracias a los siete que han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" dijo ecbeth mirando a los dragones.  
" somos targaryen... llevo la sangre del dragon... son mis eblemas" dijo dany.  
" y el mio leones... pero prefiero no estar en compañia de uno" dijo ecbeth con una sonrisa y viendo que dany le respondia con una pequeña pero sincera.  
" he esuchado que te casaras con ser jorren royce" dijo el lannister cuando dany se detuvo y lo miro con sorpresa.  
" si... asi es" respondio asombrada de como habia sabido algo asi si aun nada estaba dicho.  
" bueno... pero el se ira al norte con tu padre... y si jamas regresa" pregunto ecbeth quien miro a dany con compasión.  
" el lo hara... se que lo hara" dijo dany cuando le dio la espalda a ecbeth quien antes de que se fuera le dijo unas palabras.  
" si el muriera en el norte.. perderas a tu futuro esposo y alguien mas ocupará su lugar" dijo ecbeth cuando dany se detuvo y lo miro con rabia antes de alejarse de el, sus pasos eran rapidos, los soldados escoltas la acompañaban a su lado, sin dejarla sola por un instante, al subir a su carruaje que la llevaria de regreso a la torre roja, fue en ese momento cuando se sento que vio a ecbeth parado en las puertas de la septa con su mirada fija en ella, al levantar la mano para despedirla.

" larguémonos de aquí" dijo dany cuando su carruaje comenzó su marcha de regreso a casa.

esa noche fue diferente para rhaegar, pues al dia siguiente el rey partiria al norte, estaba sentado en su cama, frente a el, todo su equipaje, sus vestimentas, pero aun el no estaba preparado para abandonar kings lanndings, sentia que debia quedarse alli, deseaba conocer el norte, pero no se animaba a decirle a su padre lo que sentia.

cuando alguien golpeo su puerta y seguido del acto entre una mujer con su cabello largo y suelto, era sansa, ella deseaba ver a su hijo, quien estaba alli sentado en su cama muy callado y con un rostro de inseguridad.

" mama" dijo rhaegar cuando vio como su madre le traia en sus manos un chaleco de cuero, su color era marron, pero su pecho estaba formado por rectangulos, ademas de un cinto de el mismo color, parecian como si fueran armaduras.

"que es esto madre" le pregunto cuando sansa se sento a su lado y apoyando la vestimenta en su regazo acariciando cada detalle.

" esto es de tu padre... alguna vez lo uso para luchar contra... enemigos en el norte, cuando eramos jovenes y viviamos en winterfell... el deseaba dartelo, pero creo que merezco ser yo" dijo sansa entregandolo a su hijo la armadura de cuero, quien se levanto y miro con admiracion al chaleco, lentamente lo apoyo en su pecho para ver como le quedaba.

" sabes te vez mas un norteño que un sureño" dijo sansa cuando su hijo dio una pequeña sonrisa sentandose de nuevo a su lado y agachando su rostro.

" madre... creo que no puedo hacerlo... tengo miedo" dijo rhaegar cuando sansa lo abrazo lentamente y dejo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

" sabes... te contare una historia" dijo sansa cuando su hijo lentamente asistio con su cabeza y mirandola con atencion y viendo a los hermsos ojos de su madre

" hace muchos años, existio una reina... tan bella que muchos en los reinos la llamaban la mujer mas hermosa de los siete reinos... y como toda reina se caso con su rey, un hombre valiente y fuerte... pero que nunca la amo, pues su corazon le pertenecia a otra, la bella reina le dio tres hijos, bellos y fuertes, pero el rey un dia murio, al pasar los años sus hijos tuvieron el mismo destino, pero la unica que se mantuvo en pie fue la reina, pues ella aun tenia a alguien a quien amar, su guardia real, un hombre que amaba con locura a la reina, desde jovenes, un hombre que no le importaban sus votos, un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero cuando el momento de convertirse en la unica reina llego, una mas bella habia cruzado el mar para tomar lo que era suyo, el poder puede cambiar a las personas y eso fue lo que hizo con esta reina bella y amada, sin su esposo y sus hijos, solo tenia a su guardia real, quien acepto luchar por ella contra sus enemigos, pues le habia prometido casarse al fin, pero cuando la derrota era inminente, su amado vio como la locura se apodero de ella, el miedo de verla morir lo atormentaban, un dia este reina ordeo que llenaran su reino de fuego valyrio, para destruirlo todo... quemenlo todo... gritaba cuando la reina mas bella habia llegado a sus puertas, y fue en ese momento que el unico hombre que la amo la tomo de su cuello y la ahorco hasta que su vida se iba de sus manos, el guardia real lloro y grito, sus lagrimas habian mojado el rostro de su amada, pues el la habia matado, la mujer que en verdad amaba le habia quitado su vida con sus propias manos, pero salvo la vida de todo el reino" dijo sansa cuando rhaegar miraba con asombro a su madre quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio su rostro.

" el guardia real... temia, pero vencio a sus miedo, temia ver a su amada volverse loca, pero si no vencia al miedo la vida de cientos de hombres y mujeres habrian cobrado el precio de su miedo" dijo sansa cuando su hijo asistio con su cabeza, llevando su mirada a el chaleco de su padre

" que paso con el guardia real" pregunto rheagar cuando su madre tomo un largo respiro y volvio su vista al frente.

" bueno, pues la reina que vencio a su amada, lo convirtio en un lord de una gran casa, dandole un gran castillo, se caso y tuvo hijos, lucho guerras y gano, pero como todo hombre... debio morir" dijo sansa agachando su rostro recordando la memoria de ser jaime lannister, quien los habia dejado hace tan solo unos dias.

" mañana me ire, conocere el norte, conocere tu hogar mama" dijo rhaegar cuando su madre asistio con su cabeza y se levanto acomodando su vestido dandole una sonrisa a su hijo.

" conoceras tu hogar... llevas la sangre de los primeros hombres en tus venas... aunque lleves el nombre targaryen... eres un stark de winterfell, como lo soy yo y lo es tu padre" dijo sansa cuando su hijo asistio con su cabeza y miro a su madre quien estaba un poco alegre y triste a la vez al saber que su hijo la dejaria.

" donde esta papa" pregunto rhaegar cuando su madre cambio el rostro por completo, su hijo lo noto pero no sabia el porque.

los pasillos eran oscuros, pero las antorchas eran suficientes para iluminar bien su camino, cuando jon se habia detenido, miro con dolor y mucho sufrimiento, dio unos pasos mas, las catacumbas de king lanndings eran oscuras, los craneos de los dragones eran adornos para jon, pero alli estaba, lo que habia prometido destruir pero jamas logro hacerlo, no habia fuego que lo derritiera, alli estaba solo y abandonado, como debia estar, telarañas, tierra y mugre estaba sobre el, la oscuridad lo ocultaba, el trono de hierro estaba frente a jon, quien dio un paso mas e intento tocarlo lentamente.

" cientos de hombres y reyes murieron por el" dijo sansa quien caminaba sola y con la antorcha en su mano, mirando a jon quien al dar mieda vuelta la recibio con una pequeña sonrisa.  
" jure destruirlo pero no puedo... he llamado a cada herrero en el mundo para fundirlo, pero todos me dicen lo mismo... forgado por le fuego de dragon y fundido por el fuego de un dragon" termino jon citando las mismas palabras que cada herrero le dijo, agotado de todos los intentos.

" los dragones desaparecieron" afirmo sansa cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y tomando a sansa de su cintura la llevo hasta el gran craneo que alli descansaba,uno muy grande y viejo.

" drogon" dijo sansa mirando como jon asistia con su cabeza.  
" aun recuerdo sus gritos, y como cayo al suelo sin vida... he visto cosas en mi vida, pero ver la muerte de un dragon no se compara con nada en este mundo" afirmo jon cuando sansa acaricio sus mejillas.

" nunca fue tu culpa, deanerys sabia el riesgo que corria al luchar en batalla con el rey de la noche... todos lo sabiamos" dijo sansa cuando jon la guio a las afueras de los calabozos, no deseaba estar mas tiempo alli.

" tu hijo esta muy nervioso por el viaje" afirmo sansa cuando jon quien subia las eslaceras dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" su padre tambien lo hace... no he visto winterfell en años... no he estado en el norte en años" dijo jon cuando su mujer tomo su mano y la llevo a su boca para darle un beso suave y cariñoso antes de sonreir y sentir a jon abrazarla y besar su frente.

arya miraba como su hija se despedia de sus hermanas y luego se dirigio hacia ella, quien por unos segundo estuvo frente a ella, sin poder decirle nada, arya estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto aunque gendry no estaba de aceurdo.

" gracias mama" dijo nymeria cuando abrazo a su madre muy fuerte y esta solamente le respondio recibiendola con tanto cariño.

" quiero que seas feliz, pero si tu felicidad esta en viajar y conocer, no puedo negartelo, pero quiero que lleves algo contigo siempre y jamas te separes de ella" dijo arya cuando le entrego a su hija una pequeña espada de hoja muy fina.

" una espada" dijo nymeria cuando su madre asistio con su cabeza y apoyo sus manos para cerrarlas en el mango de el regalo que le hacia a su hija.

" su nombre es aguja... un regalo del rey jon hace años cuando era solo una niña... me acompaño, en muchas aventuras y lugares a los que fui" dijo arya cuando su hija la miro con tanta alegria, al mirar con admiracion a la espada, y luego manejarla, sentir lo livana que era, lo rapida que debia usarla, y luego volvio a su madre.

" la cuidare madre... lo prometo" dijo nymeria cuando su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos la volvio a abrazar con tanta fuerza, dandole un beso en sus mejillas.

" una ves dije que mi destino no era convertirme en una señora de algun castillo, pero ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... te amo a ti y a tus hermanas, pero ahora debes protegerte, cuidarte y recordar que siempre hay un camino a casa" dijo arya cuando nymeria asistio con su cabeza y volvio a sus hermanas.

" cat... desfruta de tu aburrido y cotidiano matrimonio... visenia busca un hombre antes de volerte vieja y fea... las quiero" dijo nymeria cuando sus hermanas solo dieron una sonrisa y vieron como su hermana se subia a su caballo. ambas se acercaron a su hermana.

" disfruta tu viaje al norte estupida... no mueras alla" dijo catelyn cuando su hermana solo le dio una sonrisa antes de ponerse en marcha, su vestimenta era mas de un caballero que de una mujer, parecia a la vieja arya stark, pero aun mas bella, mas joven, mas fuerte, eso era lo que desaba su madre ahora viendola partir al norte como representante de la casa baratheon.

tyrion caminaba muy asustado por las viejas y oscuras calles de las tierras teneboras de ahssai, acompañado por ser bron y podrik, quienes miraban a las mujeres y niños que parecian mirarlos con ganas de mataralos, no era un lugar muy lindo ni tampoco muy malo, era algo muy raro para los tres, sentian que todo a su alrededor los observaban.

" no quisiera probar a las putas de estos parajes" dijo bronn cuando miro a tyrion quien parecia muy asustado.

" no estamos aqui por eso" dijo el enano muy serio cuando volvio su vista hacia adelante, cuando los tres hombres se encontraron frente al gran templo de el señor de la luz, pues al fin habian llegado, debian hablar con la sacerdotiza encargada del templo.

al entrar se encontraron en un lugar iluminado por antorchas y muchas velas, banderas con flamas y otras con diferentes emblemas antiguos, el ultimo que daba a donde una mujer de rojo estaba parada esperandolos, era el emblema de la casa baratheon, el de el unico y verdadero rey stanish, pues asi fue como lo recordo tyrion.

" tyrion lannitser" dijo la mujer al mirar al enano quien se detuvo y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

" que es lo que hace un lannister por estas tierras" pregunto la mujer de rojo antes de acercarse mas a los tres.

"lady melisandre" afirmo tyrion cuando el enano dio un paso al frente, la mujer parecio no gustare que la haya reconocido, aun estaba igual, los años no la habian afectado.

" asi es... pero no ha respondio a mi pregunta" dijo la mujer cuando el enano miro a pod y bron quienes parecian estar entretenido por las mujeres a sus costados, ademas de que habia hombres, eran sacerdotes, pero estos permanecian a sus lados.

" pues se que no soy muy creyente en su señor... pero necesito de su ayuda, de la ayuda del Rhollo" dijo el enano cuando melisandre dio un paso mas cerca del enano, mirandolo fijamente y volviendo su vista a las llamas.

" se a lo que has venido... pero por que crees que sabemos la respuesta a tu pregunta" dijo melisandre cuando el enano cambio su rostro, sientiendose muy desorientado.

"necesito saber si existieron en verdad" pregunto tyrion cuando la mujer aun miraba las llamas dandole la espalda.

" esa pregunta no tengo respuesta" dijo la mujer cuando el enano muy furioso miro a los sacerdotes y dio media vuelta.

" pero has dado una pregunta equivocada... solo te puedo responder que aun existen en estas tierras, solo que el hombre no puede verlos... porque dejo de creer en ellos"dijo melisandre cuando las llamas frente a ella se hicieron azules, todo a su alrededor se volvio oscuro, bronn y pod se juntaron con el enano quien miraba con miedo a melisandre, estaba frente a ella y las llamas se tornaron mas azules, un rugido desde la oscuridad surgio, haciendolos asustar y mirar para todos lados.

" ahora tengo una pregunta para ti enano" dijo melisandre quien dio media vuelta y en su mano llevaba llamas azules.

"estas listo para creer en ellos" dijo melisandre mostranoles las llamas azules a los tres hombres quienes miraban con miedo a la mujer de rojo, no sabian en lo que estaban metiedo, pero debian buscar una forma de detener a la nueva amenaza que el mundo estaba por enfrentarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: al fin llego otro capitulo, este es corto, prometo seguir, pero luego de acabar con mi otra historia, hielo y fuego llega a su fin y quiero terminarla lo mejor que pueda, es por eso que voy a tomarme un tiempo, disfurten y preparensen para mis otros capitulos.**

 **Creer lo es todo**

Eddard miraba con admiracion y dolor al mismo tiempo como su padre besaba la frente de la reina sansa, a su lado rhaegar quien parecia un poco mas alegre de saber que pronto dejaria la capital, fue en ese momento cuando jon se acerco a su hijo mayor quien se preparo para despedir a su respetado padre.

" muchaho sera un viaje largo... y durante mi ausencia el reino es tuyo... tus decisiones afectaran al reino pero siempre debes saber que no hay decisiones dificiles... sino solo decisiones" dijo jon apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo quien asistio seriamente a los consejos de su padre.  
" y recuerda bien... aunque seas el rey... la familia esta primero" dijo jon cuando miro a su joven hija con su cabello suelto, al lado de su hermano gemelo, jon dio una gran sonrisa al verla alli frente a el.  
" y que puedo decirte... cuando vuelva te vere casarte con jorren... ahora en mas lo conoceré y vere si en verdad es un noble caballero" dijo jon cuando beso la mejilla de su hija.  
" padre... cuidate" dijo dany cuando abrazo nuy fuerte a su padre quien acaricio su cabeza y dejo apoyarla en su pecho.  
" prometeme que cuidaras de tu madre en mi ausencia" dijo jon cuando dany miro a su joven madre quien hablaba con rhaegar.  
" lo prometo " dijo dany.  
" eres una targaryen... y una stark... la sangre de valyria y la de los primeros hombres corre por tus venas... un dragon y un lobo, siempre recuerda quien eres" dijo jon cuando miro a su joven hijo cuando este se despedia de su hermano mayor.  
" cuando regreses quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el norte... y hazme el favor de mandarle saludos a nuestra prima erian... de su bello Príncipe" dijo eddard cuando el jove muchacho dio una risa larga y volvio a dany quien se agacho para abrazarlo.  
" te extrañare muchacho tonto... cuida a papa y a tu estupido trasero... vuelve a casa pronto" dijo dany acariciando las mejillas de rhaegar.  
" el norte también es nuestra casa " afirmo rhaegar cuando dany asistio con su cabeza.  
" asi es muchacho " dijo jon cuando ayudo a montar el caballo y volvio hacia sansa.  
" la hija de arya te esperara en la escrucijada... su nombre en nymeria... sabras quien es cuando la veas, te ayudara en el norte" afirmo sansa cuando acomodaba el cabello de jon y le daba un beso suave en sus labios.  
" cuidate y cuida a nuestros hijos... regresare pronto" dijo jon cuando ambos se abrazaron y jon monto su corsel blanco, miro a la torre roja y sin dudar mas dio media vuelta dirigiendose al norte con un gran sequito de soldados targaryen, a su lado el joven rhaegar quien marchaba cayado y mirando de vez en cuando a king lanndings

" muchacho... una vez que das un paso hacia adelante... es dificil que detengas a tus pies... pero siempre regresan a casa... nunca lo dudes" dijo jon cuando su hijo lo miraba sorprendido y un poco asustado.

Thorrent miraba al sur desde las almenas de winterfell, extrañaba ese sonido, las aves cantando, los herreros trabjando, el aire natural de su hogar, frente a el se extendia las grandes tierras de su padre, el verano habia sido nuy largo, dese niño habia soñado ver la nieve, pues desde su nacimiento westeros no habia visto otro invierno mas que aquel al que todos lo llamaron la larga noche, pero thorrent deseaba y se preguntaba muy seguido como seria su hogar cubierto de nieve, algunas de las viejas tatas le contaban cuando niño que en sus tiempo cuando los muertos habian llegado, sobre los cielos de winterfell dragones volaban, pero eso a thorrent le costaba creer, pues como su padre jamas intento hablar sobre el pasado y su madrr lo apoyaba, nunca supo en verdad lque habia sucedido en esa batalla de los murtos y los vivos.  
En ese momento el maestre wolkan miraba desde almenas la llegada de un cuervo con el cual su mirada habia cambiado por completo, algo que el joven stark habia notado y fue cuando bajo de las alemanas y se dirigio a hablar con wolkan.  
" que sucede... quien lo envio" pregunto thorrent cuando wolkan parecia muy asustado al ver el sello del cuervo.  
" es del sur... pero tiene el emblema stark" dijo wolkan cuando miro como thorrent le quito la pequeña carta de su mano para romper sin temor el sello dandole la espalda al maestre.  
Los ojos de hijo mayor cambiaron al leer esas palabras, levanto su vista y vio a su hermana regresar de una expedicion al bosque, thorrent tomo esa carta con mucha fuira y desendio de ñas escaleras.  
" eso es imposible... no puede ser cierto" dijo erian muy precupada al volver a ver a su hermano quien le daba de nuevo la carta para leerla  
" se leer y se lo que dice... Pero como puede ser cierto" dijo erian cuando ambos hermanos miraron a su padre quien estaba sentado en su silla y miraba por la ventana, ambos no sabian si decirle a su padre.  
" como podriamos saber si es la letra de ella" dijo erian cuando volvio a mirar a su hermano.  
" no lo sabemos... pero podria ser cierto" afirmo thorrent cuando volvio a mirar la carta.  
" y si lo es padre esta en peligro... no dejare que esto suceda" volvio a afirmar thorrent cuando su hermana regreso a el muy furiosa.  
" y si nos equivocamos... y si es una trampa... comenzara una guerra" afirmo erian cuando su hermano le devolvio la carta.  
" esto es una señal... la guerra pronto comenzara... prefieres dejar que papa lo pierda todo " pregunto thorrent.  
" ahora te interesa papa... despues de todo este tiempo, vamos hermano... porque ahora te interesa la vida de nuestro padre" dijo erian cuando thorrent se acercó a ella mas rapido e intento mirarla con furia pero la seriedad a de su hermana lo superaba.  
" no me interesa el... pero nuestro hogar... el norte es nuestro y no dejare que no nos arrebaten" dijo el joven stark cuando movio sus manos y miraba como su hermana asistia.  
" era extraño... ahora lo entiendo... el no perdera el norte"afirmo erian.  
" acaso no escuchas... _"_ dijo el stark cuando volvio a leer la carta.  
" envio esta carta para decirles que el rey ira al norte con un gran número de hombres para sacar a brandon de su poder y colocar a otro en su lugar como guardisn del norte... deben estar preparados para defender a su hogar... nuestro, depósito la vida de mi hermano en sus manos, son sus hijos y sabran como defenderlo.  
Sansa stark.  
Terminó thorrent cuando miro como su hermana meneo su cabeza negando todo, sintiendo tanto arrepentimiento de haber llamado a el rey cuando su padre mas lo necesitaba, ahora estaba en peligro.  
" no sabemos si es ella quien lo escribio... esta traicionando a su esposo es el rey" dijo erian cuando su hermano se acerco mas a ella.  
" pero es una stark... mas que nada ama a su familia... ella coloca la familia primero.. yo tambien lo hare no por brandon sino por ti" dijo thorrent cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a su hermana muy neviosa y asutada.  
" que haras" pregunto erian.  
" prepararnos para su llegada... si el rey jon quiere tomar el norte... tendra que pelear" afirmo thorrent cuando dejo a erian sola en la habitación, fue en ese momento en que bran deseo por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo que erian le sonaba extrañó.  
" creo que es momento... necesito ver " dijo bran cuando miro a su hija y ella estaba muy asustada.

Era winterfell, la nieve comenzaba a caer, un cuervo volaba sobre el cielo pero la sombra que emanaba era mucho mas grande, luego volvio a king lannding, vio la sangre caer del trono, por las escaleras corria sangre y vio como un leon caminaba sobre las tierras aridas del sur, luego miro como unas manos acariciaban la silueta de un cuerpo en una vieja cama, luego de la vestimenta de esa persona salio una daga, bran sintoo el frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, vio como el cielo se torno oscuro, un volcan de lava y un ejerecito muy grande marchaba, pero no eran hombres, no eran muertos, eran algo diferente, y por ultimo vio el muro, recorrio cada centimentro de ella, antes de regresar a el, sintio un rugido muy extraño y el cielo se torno celeste, frio, casi como hielo.  
" papa estas bien" pregunto erian cuando bran miro a su hija y acaricio sus mejillas.  
" siempre te dije que eres igual a tu madre" dijo bran cuando dio medis vuelta solo en su silla y dejo a su hija parada frente al arciano, quien comenzaba a llorar lentamente.

Tyrion marchaba primero por las profundas cuevas, a su lado podd quien con su antocha y sus manos temblorosa hacian que el enano se enfureciera al no poder ver por donde caminaba.  
" manten esa maldita antorcha firme o regresa con bron" dijo tyrion cuando ambos miraron como melisandre quien marchaba primero miro hacia el techo de la y dando una sonrisa se detuvo.  
" me podrias decir si encontraremos a uno de ellos" dijo el enano cuando la mujer de rojo dio una pequeña sonrisa al volver hacia ambos.  
" no encontraras uno" afirmo melisandre cuando miro como el enano se enfurecio.  
" y por que nos has traido tan lejos para nada" pregunto tyrion cuando melisandre levanto su vista para que ambos lo siguieran y vean con sus propios ojos lo que hablan sobre el techo.  
" es lo que creo que es" dijo podd cuando tyrion dio un paso al frente y mirando asombrado a las figuras en la pared.  
" es... increible" dijo tyrion, pues frente a el, había hombres, eran como figuras altas, con espadas en sus manos y lanzas, pero se enfrentaban a lo que parecian a los aknars... eran deformes, grandes y con armaduras oscuras.  
" hace miles de años... antes de que westeros sea westeros... antes de aegon y sus dragones ... el hombre debió enfrentar a sus enemigos que surgieron de la oscuridad, los aknars no son caminantes blancos... fueron hombres alguna vez... decendientes de valyria...su unico pecado fue sobrevivir a la maldicion de valyria y vivir en la oscuridad,las leyendas dicen que cuando su marcha comenzo se enfrentaron a los hombres y estos los detuvieron con la ayuda de ellos" dijo melisandre cuando señalo a una criatura alada azul que estaba sobre todos, sus ojos eran grandes y sus alas eran mas grandes que su cuerpo.  
" y como puedo saber aun existen" pregunto tyrion.  
" pues el ultimo dragon de hielo... murio en westeros... o eso es lo que dicen... _de su aliento lo levanto, de sus alas tan alto lo creo, de sus piel el color tomo... y dentro de el se oculto... pues el hombre nunca debio usarlo para sus fines... cuando el invierno llega el se hace fuerte y espera aun el momento de volver a surgir"_ termino melisandre citando antiguas palabras de las leyendas, pues esas historias eran contadas desde hace miles de años.  
" el muro " dijo tyrion cuando miro a podd quien precia mas asombrado y temeroso a lo que ahora debian hacer.  
" esta dentro de el" afirmo el enano cuando melisandre cambio su rostro.  
" hasta aqui puedo ayudarlo" dijo la mujer de rojo.  
" si esto es verdad el rey jon le estara agradecido por toda la eternidad" dijo tyrion cuando la mujer meneo su cabeza y miro con dolor al suelo como arrepentida de sus acciones.  
" ya he cometido errores... ayudar al dragon equivocado es mi gran error... digale a jon targaryen que lo siento por lo aue vendrá para westeros" dijo melisandre muy asuatada.  
" Dragon equivocado... de que hablas" pregunto tyrion cuando volvio a melisandre y esta comenzo a alejarse de ambos, el enano y podd se quedaro mirandose entre ellos, sabian que debian hacer ajora, la unica esperanza de detener a la amenaza que pronto llegaria, era momento de regresar a westeros.


End file.
